My Soul to Keep
by Sydders09
Summary: I had a relatively good life. I loved my job. My boyfriend made me happy when he actually followed through with plans. I even lived on my own. Then I met Shuichi Minamino... for the second time? And my boyfriend wasn't who he said he was? My life was endlessly complicated. Kurama x OFC
1. One

Standing in front of an array of brightly colored annual flowers, I studied the crude sketch of my small backyard I hoped to fill with something bright. Unfortunately, I didn't take into account the amount of sunlight that bathed the spot I wanted flowers. It was rather taxing on my already strained emotions.

Work was a joke. I spent more time cleaning kennels and cages than giving our animals proper attention. Working at an exotic pet care center wasn't always the fun I wished for. And not only did work suck but I dropped my groceries for the dinner I was supposed to have with my boyfriend, who canceled... again. I was done with it. I decided I needed to do something for myself, hence the trip to the nearest nursery. But I couldn't even find relief there.

I sighed and turned to go over to the perennials when I bumped into another shopper. "Oh, no. I'm so sorry. I didn't realize you were standing right behind me!"

My unfortunate victim turned to me with a gentle smile. "It's quite all right."

I was a bit dumbfounded by the guy. Don't get me wrong, my boyfriend was handsome, but the guy in front of me was on a level I didn't think possible for humans. He had gorgeous unnaturally red hair that fell past his shoulders and was tempting me to touch. I had to clasp my hand together to resist. His skin was flawless, I swear. He either wore sunscreen every day or spent little time outdoors. His features were soft, yet carried a strong aura that said he was much more than a pretty face. It was something I saw in his eyes, two observing emerald pools of... familiarity? Had I seen him before? I couldn't imagine forgetting him if I had.

"Are you okay?"

I didn't realize my lips parted in awe. I cleared my throat and apologized. "H-Have we met before?"

Something akin to shock crossed his face and left in the blink of an eye. "I can't say we have."

"You must have one of those faces." I smiled sweetly. "I'm sorry again for bumping into you. I'll be on my way so you can get back to your shopping."

"I noticed you were studying those flowers closely," the stranger said. Apparently, the conversation wasn't finished.

"Uh, yeah. I have a place I want to plant something and I forgot to check how much sun I get there. I was hoping to find something tonight to plant tomorrow."

"I might be of some help if you want it."

"How? You certainly haven't seen my house before."

His eyes were steady on me. "Can you recall where the sun rises and sets when you're at home?"

I thought about it. "I tend to get morning sun toward the front and afternoon sun in the back." I held out the paper I sketched on and explained. "My house is over here and across the yard, I have this little area I walled off with brick."

The redhead studied my paper, pondering what I told him. "Are you on a hill?"

I nodded.

"Is your yard fenced in at all?"

"No more than the brick."

"I think you'll do fine with full sun." He gave the sketch back.

"Ah! Thank you! I hope you're right. I haven't paid much attention to this stuff. I haven't had a lot of time."

"Of course." The man held out his hand. "I apologize for not introducing myself sooner. I'm Shuichi Minamino."

Something pressed at the back of my mind, but I didn't ponder it as I took Shuichi's hand. "Ichika Fujimori."

A soft smile graced his lips. "It's nice to meet you, Miss Fujimori."

"Please, Ichika will suffice. That makes me sound much older than I am."

"Then I must ask you to call me Shuichi."

I felt my cheeks warm for no reason. "Well, Shuichi, thank you again. Enjoy your shopping!" I bowed and proceeded to look closer at the flowers to decide types and colors. I had no issue with the possibility of never seeing Shuichi Minamino again. I didn't know him.

* * *

Weeks later, I was muttering to myself about another evening with my boyfriend, Saito, getting canceled because of some work meeting he said he had. It was the third time in two weeks and I was over it. I vowed to never make that man a meal ever again if he canceled one more time.

My stomach growled and I groaned. There was no way I could cook a meal without eating it before it was cooked. I needed something quick. I was not expecting to find Shuichi at McDonald's a few blocks away. What a small world.

"Fancy seeing you here," I smiled, walking over to where he sat alone. "You don't seem like a fast-food kind of guy, ya know."

He returned my smile in full. "Only when my mother has a craving for it."

"That's sweet of you to eat here with her. I'm sure she appreciates it a lot."

"I hope so."

"Well, I won't interrupt your date. It was nice to see you again."

"You're more than welcome to stay. My mother is still 15 minutes away and I wouldn't mind the company."

I wanted to stick around to get to know him. It sounded like a nice distraction from getting stood up again. And any man willing to have dinner with his mom in a place he didn't seem to care much for was adorable.

"Sure. I'd like that." I set my bag in the chair across from him. "Would you be offended if I ordered my dinner and ate it in front of you?"

"Not at all."

"Cool. I'll be right back then."

I was oblivious to him watching me the entire time I stood in line.

* * *

H is mother, Shiori, came in the middle of me explaining how I chose to arrange the flowers I got. She seemed surprised to see me speaking with her son - who looked nothing like her. Then she smiled so genuinely, my cheeks turned red.

I stood up, gathering my trash and the little left of my food. "Thank you for letting me join you while you waited, Shuichi."

He stood, too, ready to wait in line with his mother. "Thank you, Ichika. Are you sure you don't want to finish your dinner before you go?"

"Ah, no, but thank you. I don't want to bother you both." I chuckled. "I ought to get home anyway. I have a few snakes I'm fostering that need a few minutes of handling before they find their forever home."

"Snakes?" Shiori cocked her head a little.

"Yeah! I work with exotic animals and since I live alone, it's easier for me to foster some of our creatures if we're out of space or they need special care. I've kept several animals in my home."

"How exciting!"

Shuichi smiled. "That's kind of you to care for them."

"I love it," I said.

I kindly excused myself with a bow and a farewell, peeking back into the store before making my way to the subway. I watched Shiori say something to her son before fixing his hair that was already perfect. Shuichi smiled so affectionately at her that it caused me to stumble off the sidewalk. What love he had for his mother! I prayed my future children would look at me like that someday.

Clutching my chest, I scampered away.

* * *

My boyfriend was lucky he didn't ditch me again the following weekend. I was one second away from just ending the relationship, but he showed up to my house with a pretty yellow rose and a smile.

I used my free hand to get it in a small vase, my other hand occupied with the hognose snake I was helping get used to handling. She was sassy and immediately flared out her neck as Saito came into the kitchen.

"Do you have to keep snakes here?"

"I'm helping them, Saito. Plus, I'm doing work a favor."

"They give me the creeps."

I hold up the hognose and pout at her. "Poor Saito thinks you're scary, girl. You're just too sassy."

She bluff struck my hand as I lowered her. I chuckled. Saito jumped back.

"She's pretty harmless," I said as I brought her back to her cage. I didn't want her to get anymore stressed out.

"I wouldn't call what she did harmless. She hissed and nearly bit you."

"Nah. She was warning me to stay away. A certain someone spooked her." I poked his chest before standing on my toes to kiss his cheek.

"I spooked her?" Saito's arms went around my waist.

"Mmm." Saito bent down to give me a proper kiss.

It felt like ages since the last time we kissed. It was nice. Although, something felt off. I figured it was since we hadn't been together in a few weeks... no thanks to him.

"Ready for dinner?"

"Yes, please!"

* * *

Saito took me to a cute little ramen shop nearby. An adorable brunette was taking orders while an older man and a man looking about her age worked in the kitchen. It felt homey because of how they interacted together.

We sat down and the woman, Keiko, took our orders. I missed the way Saito watched her walk to the kitchen.

I turned to see her talk to the younger man, his black hair in a hair net. He grinned at her before tapping her butt with his free hand. She turned around and slapped him. His grin stayed. It made me giggle.

"What's so funny?"

"I think our waitress is in love with the younger cook in there. Or he's madly in love with her."

"Huh."

I rolled my eyes. How did the guy in front of me ever win me over? He used to be so charming...

The bell on the door rang. I blinked. Shuichi and a guy with orange hair walked in. The world kept getting smaller and smaller.

"Oi! Yusuke!" the older man said. "Some of you're friends are here!"

I wanted to watch Shuichi interact with his friends, but Saito began telling me about a merger his workplace was trying to make happen. I listened half-heartedly, more interested in the commotion behind me.

Keiko came back with our food about five minutes later and that time I saw Saito ogle her. I kicked him and glared. His last chance was fading fast.

While Saito nursed his shin, Shuichi and his friend sat at a table in my view. I grinned when his eyes met mine.

"I'll be right back," I told Saito as I got up from my seat.

"Hey there, Shuichi," I greeted before holding my hand out to his friend. "I'm Ichika Fujimori, but you can just call me Ichika."

"Kazuma Kuwabara. You can call me whatever."

"Who are you with tonight?" Shuichi asked, glancing at Saito who watched me suspiciously.

"My boyfriend. He said this place is amazing and brought me here. The food is good and the atmosphere is comforting."

"The Yukimura's will be happy to hear that."

"How do you two know each other?" Kuwabara asked, pointed between me and Shuichi.

"I accidentally bumped into him shopping for flowers and he was kind enough to give me advice."

"He does have a talent for plants."

"You do?"

Shuichi laughed a little. "I do have an affinity for plants and flowers."

"That's amazing! I should have asked you to check what I did in my backyard. Actually, would you want to?"

"It would be my pleasure."

Saito finally had enough and walked over, slipping an arm around my waist. I rolled my eyes again.

"Hey there," he said, holding his hand out. "Saito Nagasaki."

"Shuichi Minamino."

"Kazuma Kuwabara."

"I see you know my Ichika."

"We've crossed paths a few times."

I was in awe of Shuichi's composure as Saito goaded him on.

"I wanted to say hello, Saito. Shuichi is going to look at my little flower garden sometime to make sure I did it right."

"Not alone, I hope."

I frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Saito stared Shuichi down. "I'd feel much better if I were there, too."

"Of course." Shuichi's cool voice had me looking back at him. I could almost see the concern for my well-being in his eyes.

I smiled reassuringly. "Well, it was nice seeing you again and meeting you, Kazuma." I didn't miss the hard stare Kuwabara gave Saito before he smiled. "Oh!" I took my phone out and handed it to Shuichi. "So you can know where to find me when I need a professional to help me out."

Shuichi quickly entered his phone number and handed it back with a smile. "I look forward to seeing what you've done in your garden." He looked at Saito. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Nagasaki. Enjoy the rest of your date."

"Thanks." And he dragged me away.

* * *

S aito was too much after that dinner. He didn't want me going anywhere alone and he tried to keep tabs on my conversation with Shuichi about when he'd come over. It was insane behavior on his part.

"Quit being like this," I said, taking my phone back after he read the date and time Shuichi said he was available. "You don't trust me anymore and I'm sick of it."

"I don't trust him."

"What has he done?! He's just a guy willing to help me out with the garden I put together because you put your job first again!"

"He looks at you like his next conquest."

"You think every guy looks at me like they're going to steal me away from you. Cut it out! If you hadn't canceled on me in the first place, I never would have met Shuichi!"

"Why do you always call him by his first name?"

"Because he asked."

"I don't like it."

"And right now, I don't like you. Go home and don't come back here until I want to see your face again."

"Oh, don't be like this, Ichika."

"Get out. Now."

Saito scowled buy listened, slamming the door behind him. I scampered to the door and locked it after grabbing my spare key from outside. I was keeping my promise to myself. Saito was going to come into my house again until I wanted him to.

One of the hognose snakes poked her head out of her cave as if she was checking on me.

I smiled and waved my finger at her. "I'm okay, girl. Just mad at him... kinda like you are when you see him."

She flicked her tongue.

"You're cute. I'll be sad when we find your forever home."

Another tongue flick.

My phone chimed and I looked at it. Shuichi asked if I wanted to tell Saito about the day and time. I responded quickly and embarrassingly honest.

**-He knows, but he's no longer welcome in my house.-**

**-Are you sure I should still come over?-**

**-He no longer gets a say in the matter, so yes, I am sure.-**

**-All right. Do you need anything?-**

I smiled and said I was okay and appreciated his concern. I didn't get a response back, so I decided to take a hot bath and get some rest.

* * *

The day Shuichi was coming over, I woke up early to get ready and check over my flowers. They looked healthy, still brightly colored and blooming. I pulled a few dead buds off, but overall they looked happy.

I was reading a book when my bell rang, making me jump. I set the book down and resisted skipping to the door. Any excitement I had for a guest was dashed the moment I saw Saito there instead of Shuichi.

"I thought I told you to go away."

"I wanted to check if my girlfriend was okay."

"I'm fine. Now leave."

He studied me. "You look nice."

"I look no different than normal."

"Is that Minamino guy still coming over?"

"Yes." There was no need to hide it.

"I'd like it if you'd let me in."

"Too bad. You're going to act like a prick and make the whole visit uncomfortable."

"A prick? I'm sorry for wanting to protect you from a guy like him."

"He hasn't done anything! There's no reason for you to protect me from him! He's been kinder to me in the three times I've met him than you have since we started dating!"

Saito took my wrist and squeezed tighter than he should have. "I don't trust him."

"Too bad. Let go of me. That hurts."

He squeezed more.

"Let. Me. Go."

"Saito!"

Saito and I turned to see an agitated Shuichi standing at the bottom of my steps.

Still grasping my wrist, Saito glared. "I don't recall giving you permission to use my first name to address me."

Shuichi's stare was steady and far more frightening than Saito's. "Release her."

"I'd rather not."

"Saito, stop this!" I managed to pull away and push him. "You need to go. Please. You're acting ridiculous."

Saito looked between me and Shuichi, then leaned in close. "Have fun with the pretty boy." And he walked down the steps, purposely bumping into Shuichi.

I cradled my wrist to my chest and shouted. "Don't bother coming back, Saito! We're done!"

He didn't even turn around.

"Are you okay?" Shuichi took a few steps up to stand closer. "May I?"

I held my wrist out.

His hands were warm as he checked for any breaks. Nothing hurt when he moved it in different directions or pushed his fingers against it. The muscles were just sore.

He finally smiled and let me go. "I think you'll be okay. Maybe some bruising."

"I'm not worried about it. I'm sorry you had to see that." I paused, thinking. "Come on in, Shuichi."

He followed me in and studied my home with a small smile.

"The backyard is this way."

I studied Shuichi curiously as he took in the small grouping of flowers I organized in the dirt plot. Any worry I might have had for his approval evaporated when he smiled.

"You did well. Are they getting enough sunlight?"

"Most of the afternoon and evening."

"The colors stand out well." Shuichi gently touched the petals of a few flowers, almost as if they were his children. "They are happy here."

"You can tell that?" I didn't mention I thought the same earlier that morning.

He nodded. "You don't need my help after all."

"I'm never sure I do these kinds of things right, but if you say I did... then I feel a lot better about it."

"I promise you did perfectly fine. I'm sure you could grow a whole nursery and succeed."

"Oh, I doubt that." His compliment had me blushing. "I only know so much about gardening."

"The ability to care for something living is rare these days."

I finally quit pushing away his compliment. "Thank you, Shuichi."

The redhead gazed at my yard. "Is there anything else you might need?"

When he looked back at me, I could tell he was silently asking if I needed help with Saito. He was too kind for someone who hardly knew me.

"I appreciate that, but I'll be okay. If I ever need you, I can just call, right?"

"Yes, please do."

* * *

I didn't see Shuichi for a long time after that. And things were quiet on the Saito front. I was relieved Saito seemed to be leaving me alone. After the confrontation in front of Shuichi, I was worried he'd come by again. Still... I had an uneasy feeling about his silence.

Shuichi didn't show up in my life again until about two months later. It was raining when he came walking into the center with something bundled in his arms. We were visibly surprised to see each other, but our concern stayed on whatever he brought in.

"I found him licking a wound on his back leg. I think someone injured him and left him to die in the rain," Shuichi said as he passed over the creature.

I moved the towel to see an exhausted-looking red fox staring up at me with dark fearful eyes. "Hey there, little guy. We're gonna take good care of you, okay? You'll be good as new before you know it." I smiled at Shuichi. "Thanks for bringing him in. We'll make sure his leg is taken care of and we'll give him a warm place to sleep tonight - probably my place."

"Thank you, Ichika."

I took the little fox to the back where my fellow technician started cleaning him up. I was shocked to see Shuichi still in the lobby reading a poster about different kinds of parrots and parakeets.

"Are you interested in birds?"

He gazed at me. "I didn't realize there were so many parrots in South America alone."

For some reason, that made me giggle. "Somehow, I'm surprised. You seem knowledgeable in a lot. I mean, you give off a vibe like that."

"I know many things, but little about the animal kingdom."

"Hang around me more often and you'll know more than you ever need."

"I'm always willing to learn."

I blinked at his acceptance of my subtle invitation. Honestly, I never expected him to want to see me very much.

"Well, you know where I live. You're welcome over any time. I'm sure the little guy you brought in would love to see his savior again."

Shuichi sent a half-smile to me. "I'd like to see him when he's well."

Although there was no day set in mind, I was excited about it. I was happy it came the following week.

I sent a message to Shuichi about the fox's progress. The little guy was running around as if his back right leg wasn't bound with bandages. It was difficult to keep him settled to allow his leg to heal properly.

When Shuichi found time to visit that evening, the fox was waiting for him at the door.

"He's imprinted on you. I'm sure of it," I said, watching the fox show his belly to Shuichi. "You must have a way with animals."

"Just foxes."

"This has happened before?"

"A few times."

"Well, you'll have to see him more often then or he'll start getting depressed. I once had a dog that imprinted on me and was the most pitiful creature if I had to leave."

"As long as you don't mind."

"I don't have a lot of company around since Saito, so... I'd be very happy to see you around here more often." I felt like I said those words before. I missed Shuichi's eyes widen a hair.

"If you're not busy the rest of the evening, you're more than welcome to stay for dinner," I said. "I'm sure your little friend will be happy to have you around longer. You should give him a name."

"Won't it be harder to release him back into the wild?"

I shrugged. "He might not be strong enough to ever go back. This little guy will most likely live a domesticated life - as domesticated as foxes can live. I'll have to fence in my yard for him so he can play outside. He shouldn't be stuck inside all day. It's not good for him."

I patted the fox's head before glancing at Shuichi. His stare was confusing and intriguing.

"Do you hold an interest in the well-being of foxes?"

"They are part of the animal kingdom. I want all creatures to live well even if they might have limitations or fears."

"You are an interesting woman, Ichika."

My face burned. "Uh, thanks?"

Shuichi chuckled and stood up to his full height. "It'd be my pleasure to stay for dinner as long as it's no trouble."

"It's no trouble at all. I've been itching to cook for someone and this is the perfect opportunity."

"Do you require assistance?"

I smiled. "Just keep this little guy from running around too much and that will help a ton."

"Gladly."

While I whipped up a simple meal for us, I kept glancing over at my couch where Shuichi sat with the fox. All he did was look at the animal and he curled up next to Shuichi to rest. I was baffled by how well the little guy listened to him without a single word spoken.

* * *

Shuichi left after dinner, much to his fox friend's displeasure. But the little guy remained by my side up until bedtime. It was curious behavior, making me wonder if Shuichi had a part in the fox's demeanor.

I scratched the fox's head. "Shuichi didn't name you. Would you care if I did?"

He blinked.

"I'll take that as a yes." I tapped my chin. "I could call you Shuichi, too. He did save you... but that'll get confusing. Maybe Hayato? No... It doesn't fit." I scratched his shoulders. "What about Ichigo? It's close to my name, but it fits the color of your fur. We can call you Ichi for short. Do you like that?"

Another blink.

"I think it suits you, Ichigo."

I pulled out my phone and took a photo of Ichigo curled up in his bed before I climbed into mine. I smiled at the photo, wondering if it would be something Shuichi would want to see. Instead, I shook my head, set my phone aside, and snuggled under my covers. If Shuichi wanted to see it, I could show him in person.


	2. Two

Life was a lot calmer without Saito around and I liked it. I didn't have to impress anyone or worry about anyone else's happiness. I was with Saito for so long that I forgot what it was like to be single. It was wonderful.

Best of all? I could hang out with anyone I wanted without worry. No one was watching my every step if I spent time with someone of the male variety. I didn't have to feel guilty about enjoying my time with them.

I found myself spending a lot of evenings at the Yukimura's' ramen shop where I got to know Keiko and her boyfriend, Yusuke Urameshi, and in turn, Kuwabara. Shuichi would visit occasionally, but I usually saw him elsewhere.

Sitting beside my red-headed friend, I listened closely to Keiko describing the time she went shopping with a few friends - Botan, Shizuru, and Yukina - and how embarrassing Yusuke was when he picked them up.

"It's not my fault I don't know what girls shop for," Yusuke muttered.

"You still don't shout out things about our underwear!"

I giggled. "You should shop with Keiko more."

"Gross. Do you make Shuichi shop with you?"

"Why would I? I can shop on my own just fine."

Shuichi sighed. "Yusuke."

Yusuke shrugged. "Just thought you would since you two are always together."

It clicked what he was suggesting and I smiled. "Shuichi only comes to see Ichigo now and then since the little guy likes him so much. It's by chance if we see each other anywhere else."

Yusuke glanced at Shuichi with a smirk.

Suddenly, I began to think chance didn't play a part in our meetings. My gaze shifted to the collected Shuichi who was staring down Yusuke. How interesting...

* * *

Anywhere I went, I observed the people around me closely. There was a high rate of trips I spotted Shuichi in the crowd. One day, I decided to say hello.

"Funny finding you here, Shuichi," I smirked.

He knew I knew and I could see the wheels turning in his head under his calm gaze. I had a feeling he was thinking up a clever lie.

"You can be honest with me, you know," I said. "It's strange. You seem to be following me. I don't doubt you have a good reason. Is Saito following me, too? Is there some spooky spiritual thing hanging around me that you're sensing?"

"Something of the sort."

"Which one? Saito or the spook?"

His eyes shifted to a man as he walked by. "Both."

"Really?" I was intrigued. "How so? Did he make a deal with the Devil or something?"

Shuichi frowned. "Talking about this in such an open space may not be the best idea."

"Okay. Do you have a better place in mind?"

I watched him look around before he took my hand and lead me to his destination of choice. I was taken aback when I stood in front of his door as he unlocked it.

He led me inside and offered me something to drink, all while keeping aware of anyone - or anything - hanging around. The seriousness of it all hit me then.

"What's going on? Now I'm worried."

Shuichi sat in a chair across from the couch I sat on. "I have quite a bit of explaining to do, I'm afraid."

"I have time."

"Let me start by asking you to call me Kurama. Shuichi is the name my human mother gave me."

"Aren't you... human?"

"Yes and no."

"That's a twist..." I murmured.

"What you see in front of you is the human my demon soul inhabited before a soul was ever-present. Before I took refuge in the Living World - this plane of existence we're in now - I was a thief in Demon World."

"So... you've got a demon soul inside you?"

He nodded.

"Aren't demon's supposed to be... ruthless, evil... kinda creepy looking?"

Kurama smiled a little. "Most are. I was certainly someone to fear in Demon World."

"But you're so kind and... just now how I imagine demons."

"Shiori played a large part in who I am now."

"Okay, okay. So you're actually a demon in a human body. How does that information affect the reason you're following me?"

"I have reason to believe you're being followed."

"Other than you?"

"Yes. Someone who wants to hurt you."

"How... How does Saito play into this? Don't tell me he's a demon, too."

His green eyes filled with remorse. "Unfortunately, yes. I wasn't sure at first, but his energy flared that day you introduced us."

"That was almost a year ago. Why am I only finding out now?"

"I wasn't sure I was ready to tell you this... if you were ready to hear it. You are far more observant than I expected, although I should have known from before."

"Before?" My brain was trying to explode. He was telling me so much and my thoughts hadn't caught up.

"Our first meeting wasn't at the nursery."

I rubbed my temples. "We... I met you before then?"

"High school actually."

"Why don't I remember you?"

"I made you forget me for your safety. You found out about me and my friends just as my life became extremely dangerous. I was worried you'd get involved, so I made you forget me. I wasn't expecting to be led back to you when I sensed a demon in town. I admit, I thought it was you, but I was sensing the energy left on you."

"There were times I thought I recognized you," I said, staring into his eyes. "I... I can't believe... It doesn't make sense."

"Those memories won't return and I apologize for taking them. Had I known... I didn't know you'd become a target anyway."

"What would a demon want with me?"

"Your soul gives off a scent that attracts them. There aren't many humans with a soul as pure as yours."

"What? But I'm not... I'm not innocent at all. I've done bad things and I've hurt people."

"But the good outweighs the bad significantly."

I peered at Kurama. "Have you wanted to eat my soul?"

"No. I don't eat souls. I'm human."

"Did the demon inside you want to eat souls?"

"Souls didn't interest Yoko."

I collapsed back onto Kurama's couch, staring at the ceiling. "So... Saito is a demon?"

"And he's been feeding off your soul. Mostly while you were together."

"That bastard..."

"You got away from him before he could do irreversible damage. I'm afraid he's been trying to figure out a way back into your life. I've been keeping an eye on you because of it."

"So... you're a demon - technically - and so is Saito. He's been taking bites out of my soul during the time he and I were together. I used to know you until I didn't and things have kicked off again, so you're back in my life. Now everything is coming together and I'm in danger of being eaten by some asshole demon. Is that about it?"

"Yes."

"Awesome. What do I need to do?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary. Watch for anything strange. Someone will watch out for you. Ichigo guards your house, too."

"Little Ichi? That explains why he follows me everywhere."

Kurama's lips twitched upward. "You should have nothing to worry about. I intend on ending Saito's chase by whatever means necessary."

"Can you tell me something, Shui- I mean, Kurama."

"Possibly."

"Are you going to have me forget all this once it's over?" I turned my head to stare down the redhead.

He was unmoved. "I don't know."

I curled up on my side, eyes still on him. "I hope not. I don't want to forget you again."

Kurama's face gave nothing away, so I closed my eyes. He hid so much from me already. Why did I expect him to show any emotion toward my statement? I wondered if he ever let me get that close in high school.

* * *

I expected to harbor some sort of negative feeling toward Kurama the longer I pondered over what he told me. But each time he came by to check in on Ichigo - and me - I was happy to see him. Despite all I knew, what he did to my memories, I still wanted him around.

"Kurama?" I caught his attention as he walked into my house. "How... How do you make people forget?"

I actually saw surprise flash in his eyes. "Any particular reason why you wish to know?"

"Curiosity."

"There's a flower in Demon World - the Mugen flower - that produces pollen capable erasing memories. The scent makes it possible."

"So... that's how..." I looked to Ichigo sitting at Kurama's feet. "Other than my safety, why did you make me forget you?"

"Do you believe I had another reason?"

"Yes. I could be reading too much into you though. Taking away my memories just because you felt it was unsafe is too simple... the safe answer. You're more complicated than that. You have layers in your thinking process. I don't believe my safety was your only reason."

A soft smile came upon his face. "Your power of observation still manages to surprise me."

"I think I read into people more than I should."

"You are correct." His smile faded. "There was another reason."

"What?"

"I'm afraid I can't reveal it to you yet."

I frowned. "Is it really so bad you have to keep it from me?"

"Your safety is my priority until we take care of Saito. My other reasoning doesn't keep you safe or brings Saito closer."

"I don't see why I can't know anyway."

"I promise to tell you once we apprehend Saito."

Eying him, I didn't catch any dishonesty. His face was as stoic as ever, which made me feel uneasy. Would he lie to keep me happy? Would he tell me and have me forget him all over again? Frankly, I was afraid to believe in his promise.

"I understand your hesitation. I haven't been honest with you from the start."

"I'm afraid you'll tell me only to have me forget."

Something in me stirred when Kurama openly showed sadness. Did he... feel bad for what he did before?

"I will tell you, Ichika."

I nodded a few times, still unsure if he really would.

* * *

Saito stood outside my workplace one afternoon when I was headed home early. I froze at the door and scowled. Knowing he was more dangerous than I thought, I was afraid to get closer. Unfortunately, he came closer.

My grip on the door handle tightened. "I don't want to see you, Saito."

"Yeah, I know, but I want to see you."

"You need to go. I have things to do and I'm having dinner later with some friends. I'm not wasting the little time I have to bother with you."

"No need to be nasty. You loved me once."

"I don't know," I snapped. "Leave me alone."

"You going to see that pretty boy again?"

Rolling my eyes, I pulled away from the door and marched away. "Who I hang out with is none of your damn business."

Saito didn't take the hint that the conversation was done. "That guy? Don't come running to me when he hurts you."

"You're the last person I'll ever come to if something goes wrong."

"I can't believe you're dumb enough to stick with him."

"No, Saito. I was dumb staying with you as long as I did."

In a second, his hand was around my forearm. I was swinging my other hand toward his face when a different hand paused my movement. Saito's gaze hardened. I turned to find a frighteningly calm Kurama beside me, his eyes steady on the man touching me.

"I suggest you let her go or you'll regret laying your eyes on her in the first place." Kurama's voice was low. I nearly shivered from the icy tone.

"I'm not afraid of you fox boy."

"Release her." He reached behind his head and pulled out a rose seemingly from nowhere.

Saito laughed, but let me go. "I forgot you have a way with flowers. I never understood why so many feared you."

"Go away, Saito!" I yelled. "I'm sick of seeing your stupid face! You're not getting any closer, so leave!"

"Oh, no, that's where you're mistaken, my dear Ichika. I'll get you when your fox's guard is down. You won't see it coming." And then, Saito vanished.

Kurama stared in another direction and I realized Saito didn't vanish. He was too fast for me to see. Dread filled my heart.

"He could get me. I... I didn't see him leave. He's too fast!"

"He won't."

My faith in my new friends was dwindling.

"What... What did he mean by 'fox?'"

Kurama's face relaxed. "Demons can take on animal forms. I was a fox demon."

I tried to imagine what that looked like. Since I had no idea what Yoko looked like, I imagined the redhead in front of me with ears and a tail. I actually giggled.

"I'm sorry! I'm sure you looked fearsome before, but..." I laughed harder and wiped away a tear. "Imaging you with fox features is... I just can't!"

Kurama smiled, relieved that I seemed all right.

"I'm sure you'd look adorable with ears and a tail, but it's so shocking! Now I wish I knew what you looked like as a demon. Maybe I wouldn't laugh as much."

"I'm afraid that could be dangerous. I may be unpredictable."

"Wait... You can turn into the Yoko guy?"

"It's complicated, but yes." Kurama uncharacteristically poked my forehead. It felt so... normal... caring. "Didn't you have things to do before this evening?"

"Oh!" I blushed red. "I can't believe I forget when it was the only thing on my mind when Saito was here."

"I'll accompany you in case he returns."

"As long as it doesn't mess with the rest of your afternoon."

"I had nothing planned."

I nodded. "All right. I shouldn't take too long, so you can do what you want until tonight."

"Stop trying to give me a reason to leave, Ichika," he chuckled.

"I just don't want to waste your time."

If only I had known all the time he spent watching out for me after I was enlightened to the worlds beyond Living World.

* * *

Kurama and I arrived together at Yusuke's apartment. Kuwabara, Yusuke, Keiko, and a few new faces were there.

"Hi!" I greeted. "I'm Ichika Fujimori."

The woman with sky-blue hair in a high ponytail pulled me into a tight hug. "It's so lovely to finally meet you! I'm Botan and that cute one there is Yukina."

She waved politely before going back to listening to Kuwabara's story. He was so in love with her. Yukina had the sweetest smile as she listened, too. I wondered if she felt the same for him.

"He got away," a cold voice said behind me.

I jumped and turned. A man of short stature glared at everyone in the room. His eyes were red - much like Yukina's - and his attire was all black except for the white scarf around his neck. Something in my gut told me to never get on his bad side.

"You said you could catch him, Hiei," Yusuke joked.

"He's more clever than we thought. No doubt the result of sucking on this woman's soul for so long."

I bowed. "I'm sorry I've caused so many problems for you. I'm sure you'd rather be doing something useful."

Hiei studied me. I thought Kurama could keep his face void of emotion, but Hiei blew him out of the water. I wanted to know more about him. I didn't know why I thought it, but I knew he was a demon. Something about the air around him.

He smirked and shifted his gaze to Kurama. "At least she's not a complete fool." And just like Saito, he disappeared.

"Don't worry about him, Ichika," Kuwabara said. "Hiei's bitter he's so short."

"Are you sure you should make fun of him?" I asked. "I would be worried he'd kill me if I looked at him wrong."

"Hiei and Kuwabara's friendship is... unusual," Kurama said.

"He's a demon, right?"

"Hey, how'd you know that?" Yusuke got in my face. "I'm pretty sure Koenma said you didn't have spiritual awareness."

I took a step back from him. "Well, I assumed he was because he didn't give any sign of what he was thinking of. Kurama is good at it, too. I guess years of practice would do that. When any of your faces are series, there's more going on under the surface you can't hide. I mean, I can sort of guess what you'll do next."

Yusuke smirked. "Joke's on you 'cause I've got demon blood coursing through me."

"Wha- Really?"

"And Yukina is a demon, too," Keiko added.

I looked at Kurama. "I... I think I need to work on my observation skills."

He smiled. "Yusuke lived most of his life as a human and Yukina chose to be different from the ice demon clan she grew up in. Without those outliers, your observations were correct."

My cheeks felt warm. "Thanks, Kurama."

"Oh, dear," Botan said before wrapping me in her arms again. "You are absolutely adorable!"

My cheeks were really burning after that. "N-Not really. I'm just me."

"And you're the cutest darn thing!"

"Oh, no, please. You haven't met Ichigo yet. He's far cuter."

"I thought you'd bring the little guy here tonight," Yusuke said.

Kurama sat in an empty chair. "I have him watching her house. Saito is well-versed in sneaking around."

That struck a chord in me. My brain went into overdrive and started putting pieces together. Kurama could have said that for me to mull over on purpose. In any case, I had this horrible feeling Saito did a lot more than munch on my soul.

Our eyes met for a second and I could tell he knew what I was thinking. We would be chatting later.

* * *

"Later" occurred several hours after hanging out with our friends when Kurama was walking me home.

"You know something about Saito that I don't..." I kicked a rock off to the side.

"I do."

"Did you mean for me to figure out you knew something?"

"It was a poor choice of words, but I've tried formulating a way to tell you."

"Did Saito hurt other people? Like, that day I met you at the nursery... He canceled our plans for that evening. While I was out shopping and meeting you... he was hurting someone."

"He did hurt them... women."

"And I'm sure before he hurt them, he did things with them... probably slept with them... right?"

Kurama's gaze lowered and told me what I needed to know.

"I had a feeling he would do something like that. Without the hurting them part."

"May I ask why?"

"Well, uh..." I scratched my head and avoided Kurama's eyes. "He wasn't happy with me when I told him I wouldn't... I wouldn't sleep with him." I peered at Kurama through my hair. I didn't understand why I was so embarrassed about telling him that.

"Interesting."

"It's not like I wouldn't have. He just... I didn't want him like that. It felt wrong. Maybe I subconsciously knew he was going to hurt me... or eat my soul."

"That could explain why he never had complete possession of your soul."

"Because I didn't... have sex with him?"

"For demons, sex can be much more... involved than it is for humans. Saito wanted you to give yourself to him in the purest form, giving him complete access to your soul. You didn't let him, thus your soul is still here."

I blinked and rubbed my burning cheeks. Talking about sex was one thing. Hearing Kurama talk about it was another. I wanted to know how it was different for demons, but I couldn't bear it if Kurama spoke more about it.

"So I saved myself because I... I saved myself."

Kurama chuckled. "That seems to be so."

"Then I guess go me." I brushed my fingers through my hair nervously. "So if I decided to have intimate relations with someone - and they're a demon - I would be signing away my soul."

"Only if they want it for power. Surprisingly, some demons don't want to consume your soul. Having it differently - still inside you - would be enough."

"I could play it safe and become a nun or something. Then I wouldn't have to wonder if the person I'm dating is a demon in disguise."

"There is always that."

I smiled. "I wouldn't make a good nun. Not really."

"I can't imagine you would flourish in a convent."

At my front door, I grabbed Kurama's hand and squeezed it before letting go. He seemed surprised, making my smile grow. "Thank you for being honest with me about Saito even if it was late. I appreciate it."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

I shrugged. "You told me and that's enough."

A comfortable silence wrapped around us. I was happy to call Kurama a friend despite everything that happened.

"Someone watching my house tonight?" It was strange to be at ease with the idea of someone watching my house. I was more thankful than weirded out though.

"Hiei, the one you met tonight, will be. He has for several weeks now."

"I'm sure he's not happy about babysitting a human."

"Don't worry about him. He is far more capable of keeping an eye on things than any of us."

"What kind of demon is he?"

Kurama let out an airy chuckle. "Let's save that conversation for another day. I recommend you getting rest."

"Right." I finally opened my door, standing in the doorway with a big grin. "Thanks for everything, Kurama."

Another smile and I closed the door between us. I might have watched him through my window until he walked out of view. At least I knew he was safe as far as I could see. Ichigo joined me and made a noise like a whimper but lower.

I scratched the top of his head. "Sorry, Ichi. He can't come over today. It's too late. Kurama will come over soon though. He hasn't forgotten you. I promise."

Ichigo still pouted, his ears laying back in distress. I almost thought someone was in the house, but my fox friend went back to normal the second I dug out some treats for him.

Bad things might have caused Kurama to come into my life - and those things were terrifying. But there were enough good things he brought with him that made it all worth it: Ichigo and a new group of friends. And strangely, Saito was also a cause for all the good. Maybe I would have to thank him before he was taken care of in the way my friends found necessary.


	3. Three

Getting invited over for a sleepover with Yukina, Botan, Keiko, and Shizuru - I learned she was Kuwabara's sister - was a shock and exciting. It came out of nowhere and it was Keiko who called with the invitation. She gave the night and Shizuru's address when I agreed. There was a slight bounce in my step the rest of the week.

The first thing I did when I got off the phone with Keiko was text Kurama. Someone needed to watch Ichigo for me and he was my best option. I could let the fox stay in a kennel at work, but I knew he would be happier with a familiar face.

"I'd be happy to take care of him," Kurama said when I answered his phone call.

"Great! It's this weekend, so I can give you a key if you don't make it over before I leave. You're welcome to stay overnight, too. I'll make up the guest bed just in case."

"I appreciate the offer, Ichika." It wasn't a no.

"Thank you for doing this. You've been incredibly helpful with all this Saito stuff even though it is just a job for you."

A second of silence. "I would help even if it wasn't."

I grinned. It was one of those moments that made me feel like he and I were friends, not just people who happened to get tangled up in each other's lives.

* * *

My happiness came in full force when Kurama came over the night of the sleepover. I couldn't keep my grin at bay. I was so excited to spend time with my friends I didn't get to see often.

"Can I walk you there?" Kurama asked as I gathered my overnight bag.

I blushed. "Sure. If you want." I half-way hoped he wasn't walking with me to make sure I was safe. I liked his company.

He took my bag from me with a smile and quietly told Ichigo he would return soon.

Ichigo yipped in a dog-like manner before curling up in view of the door. He was such a good fox.

* * *

When Botan opened Shizuru's door to see Kurama standing beside me, she put on an overly excited face.

Kurama handed me my bag with a smile and well wishes for a fun night before excusing himself. Botan almost knocked me off my feet as she pulled me inside.

"Is something going on between you and Kurama?"

I tilted my head. "No. Why?"

"Oh, ah... He spends a lot of time with you."

"They can be friends without romantic feelings, Botan," Shizuru said after taking a drag of her cigarette.

I felt my heartbeat pick up a little. "Well, he comes over to see Ichigo a lot and my psycho demon ex-boyfriend wasn't to eat my soul." I sat next to Yukina on the couch. "I can bet he still feels guilty for taking my memories in the past. Sometimes it feels like he's trying to make up for it."

"I like that Kurama hangs out with you so often," Keiko said. "He's comfortable with you and takes great care in your well-being."

"He takes care of all his friends."

Yukina smiled at me. "Your friendship with him is sweet. Even though he's keeping an eye out for Saito, he's made you one of his best friends."

That made me happy.

Botan sniffled. "You're so cute!"

"All right, all right," Shizuru laughed, stamping out her cigarette. "If we're all ready, it's time we start the night off with a movie. Anyone want popcorn? I have beer if you want some, too."

* * *

Two hours later, the movie came to an end and Botan initiated the kid's game of "Truth or Dare." Had I been with anyone else, I would have excused myself. For my newer friends? I was going to suffer through it.

Keiko started. "Botan, truth or dare?"

"Truth. It's too early for a dare."

"Have you ever thought about Koenma as more than your boss?"

She sputtered. "No!"

Keiko raised her eyebrows.

"I-I... okay. It crossed my mind once when he changed into his adult form the first time."

"Adult form? What does he look like usually?" I asked.

"Well, um, a toddler." She grinned. "Ichika, truth or dare?"

I deflated. "Mm... truth."

Shizuru muttered about us being a bunch of chickens.

"All right then! Are you attracted to Kurama?"

"I saw that one coming..." Shizuru said.

"I smirked. "It's better than the dare I'm sure she had locked in."

"Oh, please just answer the question!"

To bug her, I pondered it until she groaned in despair. I giggled. "Maybe. I can admit he's very good looking. I was a bit awestruck the first time I saw him and I was with Saito still, who is - despite being an ass - attractive, too. I can't say that I'm attracted to Kurama enough to be with him. I'm sure that's the real answer you want. I'm just not in a good place right now and with Saito around, it's best I keep any romantic feelings toward my friends out of the picture."

"So, in a roundabout way, you _are_ attracted to Kurama."

"I guess? I just don't think about it. I think it'll only cause more trouble for both of us with everything going on."

"Maybe he'll tell you he likes you," Yukina chimed in. "He seems fond of your company."

I shrugged. "And I'm fond of moving this conversation back to the game." My smile reassured them I wasn't upset with the question.

* * *

We continued to play for another hour before Shizuru got sick of the lack of dares and how pathetic they were. She said something about needing them to bring dread or anxiety, which none of our dares seemed to do.

I was more than pleased to move on to something else because every question given to me was about either Kurama or Saito. I knew what would incur with a sleepover, but I wasn't quite prepared for all the questions. It was exhausting.

My phone went off, catching everyone's attention. Rolling my eyes, I excused myself to another room and picked up.

"It appears Saito found a way to hide himself within your house."

The flat way Kurama said it made my blood run cold. "What?! He... He's been hiding in my home?"

"It appears so."

Fear gripped my heart. "What... What do I need to do?"

"I will stay here tonight in case he returns. Don't leave Shizuru's. I'll pick you up in the morning. I'll talk to Yusuke and we'll make a plan to get Saito before this becomes a bigger problem."

"Okay... Thank you for telling me. I'm sorry this has turned into this."

"There's no need to apologize, Ichika."

I nodded although he couldn't see it. "I guess I'll see you in the morning?"

"Yes." A pause. "Don't let this affect the rest of your night. We'll take care of it. Have fun."

We ended the call and I went back to a room of curious women.

I sighed and stuck my tongue out knowing how they'd react once I announced Kurama called. That started a barrage of questions. I didn't let them in on anything, letting them make up their crazy scenarios. Shizuru watched with a half-smile as I tried to change the subject several times.

* * *

As I suspected, Botan, Keiko, and Yukina answered the door together when Kurama knocked on it the following morning. Shizuru watched them act unbearably obvious while I tried to squeeze out of the door. I managed to bid them a quick goodbye before taking Kurama's hand and dashing away.

"You are an odd woman," he said when I finally slowed to a walk.

I heaved in and out to catch my breath. I needed to get into cardio. "Trust me... Running away was in your best interest."

"The sleepover couldn't have been that bad."

"It wasn't bad at all. I had a ton of fun."

"So why run?"

"Our friendship was everyone's favorite subject all night. I didn't want you to fall into their trap."

Kurama's eyes were intense and gentle all at once. "Do they have an issue with us being friends?"

"No, not in the way you think."

"Why won't you tell me?"

"Because it's strange and my life is currently at risk."

"That's a reason?"

I nodded. 'There's no time to think about it."

"About what?"

"You are unusually nosy this morning."

"I'm attempting to understand your behavior." He smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes as if he was building a wall.

Kurama wasn't stupid. There was no doubt in my mind that he already knew why I pulled him away from our curious friends. The fact he was putting up defenses caused my heart to clench.

"I don't want to tell you because I'm afraid you're going to disappear or make me forget you again." I fixed my bag on my shoulder. "And I know you know. You're too observant to miss our friends' painfully obvious motives."

"I don't know all of it... but enough to guess." The wall was still getting built.

I frowned. "I can see you hiding away from me..."

He blinked, his eyes a smidge wider. "I apologize. I didn't realize..."

"Don't worry about it, all right? I did my best to dissolve any of their curiosities. If they don't believe me, that's on them. You're my friend and I like that you are. Even if our friendship ends when Saito does, I'm glad to call you a friend now."

I held Kurama's surprised gaze for a few seconds before starting forward again. He eventually fell in step with me. We didn't speak again until we arrived at my house and it was just our farewells.

* * *

I called Botan a few days later when I didn't see or hear from Kurama. Hiei came by - scaring the shit out of me - and said he would be staying with me until further notice. Of course, at the request of Kurama who was MIA.

"Please, never bring up anything about me and Kurama's relationship. I haven't seen him since he picked me up and I'm afraid he's keeping his distance because he thinks I'm looking for something romantic with him."

"Did you say anything about the sleepover?"

"No, but he's too smart. He probably smelled your thoughts before knocking on the door."

"I'm sorry, Ichika. We were just having some fun."

"I know. Just... keep away from the romantic inquiries, okay?"

She agreed and we hung up.

I tossed my phone to the other end of the couch. Taking a throw pillow, I covered my face and shouted curses into it. What a stupid way to lose a friend.

"You didn't lose him, idiot."

I shrieked and threw the pillow at Hiei who deflected it easily. "If you're gonna live here, you can't sneak up on me like that. It's bad for my heart!"

He stared. "Kurama is in Spirit World."

"Why? It was pretty bad timing to leave when things are... weird."

"Kurama has reached the limit of his patience searching for Saito."

"I didn't know he had a limit."

Hiei smirked. "You'd be surprised what he'll do when those he cares for are in danger."

I was more anxious than comforted by the thought.

* * *

A week later, I finally heard something from Kurama. It was a short text asking me to meet him nearby to talk. I agreed without hesitation. I missed him.

The address he gave me took me to a wildlife park that was empty when I arrived. I went there a few times before, but never later in the evening. The sun cast beautiful oranges and pinks on the clouds as it sank lower. I hoped he would show up soon.

Much to my bad luck, he didn't. Saito did.

"Funny seeing you here," he grinned wickedly. "Where's your pretty boy at?"

"Around." That was the perfect time for Kurama to arrive, which he still didn't.

"Did he get tired of babysitting you?"

That didn't warrant an answer.

"It's a shame he can't be here to watch me eat your soul once and for all." Saito stepped closer.

I stepped back. "I won't let you."

"Last I checked, sweetheart, you're human and I'm a demon. I can overpower you easily and take what I want." His hand lashed out faster than I expected, taking hold of my arm. He pulled me against him.

"Let go of me!"

Saito brushed my hair out of my face despite my trying to avoid his touch. "I ought to thank Kurama for sending you right into my arms. Did you know he went to the same high school like us? No? Oh, right! You forgot, didn't you? Because of him."

Tears flooded my eyes the more hopeless my situation looked. I thought I was going to die.

"Back then, you only had eyes for that fox bastard. You never looked my way. Then one day, you walked right up to me to confess your love for me. I thought it was a joke. But you were head over heels for me." Saito held me tighter. "You walked past Kurama as if he didn't exist. It wasn't until recently when I learned he erased your memories of him."

"Please, let me go," I whimpered.

"Don't you want to hear the rest of the story? I haven't gotten to the best part."

No amount of pushing or wiggling could get me away from him.

"Your precious fox replaced your memories of him with me. He put you exactly where I wanted. I was gifted your soul from the very one you loved."

"And you're not gonna get a chance to unwrap it, Saito!" a familiar hotshot said from behind Saito.

He turned, flipping me around so my back was flush against his front.

My heart raced at the sight of Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei. I sobbed and fought against Saito's hold.

"Speak of the devil. The fox and his friends are here to save the damsel in distress."

Kurama and Hiei didn't bother with small talk, moving so fast they disappeared from my sight and reappeared to flank Saito. In one swift attack, Kurama wrapped his rose whip around Saito's arm to weekend his hold. Hiei swung his sword to force Saito back. It was enough to let Hiei get close enough to grab me away from Saito and out of danger.

I collapsed on the ground near Kuwabara from too much stress. With me away from Saito, Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama went on the offense. If I could have seen more than blurs, I would have watched.

"Are you okay?" Kuwabara knelt to my level.

"Shaken up, but all right." I sniffled and wiped my eyes on my sleeve. "Go help them. I'll stay out of the way."

"No need!" A bubbly voice said from above.

Botan hovered in the sky on an oar wearing a pink kimono. I would have been shocked if my body wasn't exhausted.

"I'm here to take you to safety. Climb on and hold tight!"

I did as I was told and wrapped my shaky arms around Botan's middle. Before I could wish Kuwabara good luck, we were shooting into the clouds.

"What about them?" I shouted over the air rushing around my ears.

"The boys will take care of Saito. They'll be fine."

"Where are you taking me?"

"To Spirit World! Once Saito is taken care of, the guys will meet you there to take you home."

"There wasn't a place in Living World to keep me safe?"

"Not as secure as Spirit World!"

* * *

Had I not been blown away by the sheer magnitude of Koenma's palace, I would have been shocked seeing the toddler prince for the first time.

"How are our detectives doing?" he asked Botan while stamping a stack of papers.

"Well! Saito should be apprehended in no time if he isn't already!"

"And Fujimori?"

"Present and accounted for," I replied, scaring the Spirit World prince.

"I wasn't expecting you here, Miss Fujimori."

"Ichika is fine. They didn't tell you I was hiding out here until Saito was taken care of?"

"No, they didn't. It's nice to finally meet the woman Kurama and Hiei have been protecting. I'm Koenma."

My face warmed. "It's nice to meet you."

Botan cleared her throat. "Don't you have a way to keep an eye on them up here?"

"I do, but I'm far too busy to watch right now. I'll never get these done if I watch them handle a minor demon. We'll have to wait patiently for their arrival."

"Where should I bring Ichika then?"

"Let her browse the library. I'm sure there's plenty she'd like to look up."

"Aye, aye!"

* * *

The library blew my mind a hundred times more than the palace. It reminded me of the library in _Beauty and the Beast_, but bigger and with millions of years of information. I lost myself in the bookshelves the moment Botan left me to my own devices.

I looked through books about spiritual awareness. I studied pages and pages on Spirit, Demon, and Living World history. My favorite parts were the sketches and photographs of hundreds of things I never saw before. The things of Demon World were the most unique and strange.

While I was wandering around searching for my next book. I found something on the demons of Demon World. Flipping through it, I found a page mention Hiei by name. It said he was born in an ice maiden clan with Yukina and was shunned because he was male and a fire demon. They didn't have any more information up until his Jagan Eye surgery - there was a page number for further information on the eye's powers. The last thing they had written was about his involvement with Yusuke and the spirit detectives. It was fascinating and had me wondering how many of my friends were inside that book.

Still flipping through the book, I made my way back to my seat. I stopped on a page about a bat demon named Kurnoue. There was a sketch of him, too. He had long black hair, pointed ears, and a large hat that I imagined covered his face often. He looked so human and unusually handsome. The number of good-looking demons I spotted in that book was unnerving.

My eyes zeroed in on a note at the bottom of the page. "Yoko Kurama" was scribbled out with a page number in parentheses. I hesitated. Would there be a sketch or a photo? How accurate would the information be? Why was I even nervous to turn to the page?

"Botan said I'd find you here."

All the hair on my body stood up and I slammed the book shut as if I was doing something wrong. I looked over to see Kurama with a curious smile.

"Yeah," I blushed and scratched my neck. "Koenma asked her to bring me here. He figured I'd be entertained until you guys got here."

He looked at the pile of books on the table. "You've certainly read through a lot."

"It was better than worrying about you all." A beat of silence. "What... What happened?" I finally noticed a few cuts on his cheek and the tears in his clothes.

"Saito is dead."

I nodded, looking at the floor. It was strange that the man I once loved was dead by the hands of my friends. The world was strange and full of so many things I had yet to understand.

"Is everyone okay? Are you okay?"

"Just a little beat up." Kurama's eyes scanned the cover of the book I slammed shut. "Interested in demons?"

"Most of my friends are one and it looked interesting. I saw Hiei mentioned and decided to check it out. I was reading on a demon named Kuronue when you came in."

Kurama's eyes saddened. A small smile came upon his face. "I haven't heard that name in a long time."

"That would explain the notation..."

"May I?"

I stepped aside and let him go through the book.

He stopped on the page about Kuronue and stared at it. "He was good at what he did, it's why I chose him as my partner. It was a shame a mistake was his downfall."

"Did he really look like that?"

He chuckled. "Yes. Something you'll learn about Spirit World is how well they gather information and their accuracy."

I pointed at Kurama's old name. "Think they've got him right, too?"

"Undoubtedly. Care to check?"

"You were him. I don't think I can verify if the content is valid."

"You're nervous."

I scoffed. "No."

"There's no need to be. Are you afraid to read about what I did as a thief?"

"No..."

Kurama turned to the page with a knowing smile. "It was the past, Ichika. Whatever I did then... it doesn't matter now."

My eyes stayed glued to his face. Sure, knowing what he did as a demon made me nervous, but I was more afraid to see what he looked like. Was he as frightening as he made Yoko sound? Or was he as handsome, if no more so, than his partner in crime? I felt silly for being scared of what he looked like.

"You continue to baffle me, Ichika." Kurama laughed quietly and leaned over the book to read the information about him. "They knew far more than I realized. And they used an image from the dark tournament? I didn't realize they kept this book updated."

Finally, my curiosity won and I looked down. I was so embarrassed by the instantaneous blush on my face that I started sweating. I tried to ignore Kurama's eyes on me.

Yoko Kurama was gorgeous - for the lack of a better word. I could see the Kurama I knew in his sharp features still. The gold eyes, the silver hair... the adorable fox ears on top of his head had me thanking my stars for never knowing Yoko. I would have been a stuttering fool in his presence.

I was so enthralled by the image of the fox demon, I forgot to read anything written about him. I didn't notice until Kurama asked how I felt about what I was supposed to know.

"Did you not read it?"

"Uh... no? I was a little... distracted."

"I see not even you could evade his looks."

I cleared my throat. "Sorry? I am a single woman, so... it was just a bit of a surprise. I didn't know what to expect."

"Yes, well, Yoko did have a reputation among women."

"And it didn't carry over to your human self?"

"I have a reputation, although it came about simply by existing and attending school."

"His looks did carry over..." My eyes widened as I said it and I was on the verge of apologizing profusely for not thinking before speaking. But I noticed the slightest bit of color rising to Kurama's cheeks. I felt the same awe I had when looking at Yoko Kurama for the first time.

"Thank you for such a high compliment."

I could only nod, dumbfounded by the series of events.

Kurama shut the book. "If you're ready, you can go home now."

I nodded again. "Will... W-Will you still walk me home now that Saito's gone?"

"Until you ask me to stop."

I smiled. "I'd miss you too much if I did."

* * *

Normally, I would have wished Kurama a good night at my door, but I still had so many questions. Plus, I wanted to take care of his cuts leftover from the fight. He insisted he could take care of it himself. I refused to let him. So there he sat in front of me while I carefully dabbed disinfectant over the cuts on his face.

"I have a question."

Our eyes met for a second.

"Go on."

"Saito said you were the reason I started dating him... why I unknowingly put myself in the hands of a demon. Was he telling the truth?"

"I'm ashamed to tell you it's the truth."

I pulled my bottom lip between my teeth and stared into Kurama's remorseful eyes. "So... the memories I have of me and Saito... the friendship... the confession... Those were really memories of you?"

"Yes." Kurama pulled my hand away from his face and held it. "Back then I didn't know he was a threat. He didn't have many friends and I thought he would do well with someone like you in his life."

"But why have me forget you at all?"

"I was afraid." He sighed. "My life was constantly in danger back then and I didn't want you caught in it. Instead, I put you directly in the path of danger."

I took back my hand to continue nursing his wounds. "So... I confessed I had feelings for you."

"You did."

"And you panicked."

"I tried to handle the situation as I thought best."

"But it wasn't best."

"No."

"Did... Did you feel anything for me?"

"At the time I didn't think so."

My hand paused. I didn't look at him. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I noticed far too late that you were much more important to me that I thought."

"How late?"

"At graduation. You bumped into me running to Saito. You apologized and went right up to him. I felt a hurt I didn't know existed and it was my fault."

I switched to putting a thin coat of an antibiotic salve over his cuts. My eyes stayed on my hand. "I would have been much happier with you..."

"As Yoko, I didn't feel regret. It wasn't until my mother and all her years of struggling to raise an old demon housed inside a human body when I understood it. She cared for me and loved me even when I was at my worst. I thought there could be nothing else I could regret that much until you came along.

"Twice I've failed the women I care most about. I've put myself through years of self-torture because of it. I'm not letting it happen again."

Finally, I looked at him after finishing with the salve. The regret he talked about was heavy in his eyes, but so was his determination.

"Did those feelings you realized too late stick around?"

I watched something ignite in his eyes.

"How would you feel if they did?"

"I would wonder when you plan on taking me out on a date."

"Will you be available tomorrow night?"

"I don't know." I had a lilting tone in my voice. "I think I need to consult with Ichigo." I called out to the fox.

He came bouncing into the bathroom and sat at our feet. I picked him up and held him to my chest. He started between me and Kurama curiously.

"Your best friend here would like to go on a date with me." I grinned at Kurama for a moment. "Before I give him an answer, I need to know how you feel about it."

Ichigo tilted his head at Kurama.

I pointed at the redhead. "Don't use your bond to feed him an answer."

"I would do no such thing."

"Well, Ichi?" I scratched the top of his head. "What do you think?"

He stared and blinked.

I nuzzled Ichigo's neck and peered over his fluff at Kurama. "He's okay with it, so yes, tomorrow night works." I covered Ichigo's ears. "I was going to say anyway."

Kurama's gentle smile made me turn red and hide my face in Ichigo's fur.

I was going on a date with Kurama... and I had never been so excited.


	4. Four

Botan came over the following morning to check in on me. Her bubbly personality was infectious and had me spilling my plans for the evening.

"I knew it! You and Kurama are so good for each other."

"It's just a date, Botan. We might not click romantically."

"You will. I knew the minute Koenma asked him to keep an eye out for you that you were special. He leaped into action!"

"You're exaggerating."

"Well, yes, but he did take the task without question."

"That's more believable."

Botan squealed. "What are you going to wear?"

"I don't know. We're not going out, so I don't have to dress up." I pulled my hair into a ponytail. "We are cooking dinner here. Casual will probably be fine. We're just learning about each other in a new way tonight."

"I think you should wear something really cute, but comfortable. You don't want to fall asleep on his shoulder during a movie while wearing something you can hardly move in."

"I have an idea. Don't worry about it, Botan. I promise to tell you how it goes later, okay?"

"I can't wait! Good luck!"

It was a shame that luck had no control over my nerves.

* * *

As soon as my shift ended for the day, I rushed home to get ready. I rid myself of any animal smells left on me, I styled my hair in a low ponytail, and I put on a little eye makeup to make the blue in my eyes pop. The last thing I did was slip into black leggings and a long maroon sweater. Comfortable and cute.

Hours later, I jumped when the doorbell rang. Ichigo bounded to the door and yipped in excitement. Kurama was definitely on the other side.

I took a few deep breaths before opening the door with shaky hands. I didn't recall ever feeling that nervous on my first date with Saito.

Kurama smiled at me sweetly. "You look cute."

Of course, my face warmed and turned a soft shade of red. "Thanks." I studied him in a white T-shirt under a black cardigan with dark blue jeans. I blushed brighter. "Um... you do, too."

He chuckled and stepped inside, bending over to pet Ichigo while I shut the door.

As I turned around to look at him, a rose so red it looked purple was offered to me. My eyes met Kurama's as I carefully took it out of his hand. "Thank you."

Another smile. "Are you ready for dinner?"

"I could eat." I hid my nose and mouth behind the rose. It smelled amazing. "Maybe. I'll admit my stomach isn't exactly... calm at the moment."

"I can't say mine is doing any better."

"That's... surprising."

"Is it?"

"I can't imagine you being nervous or excited openly."

"You know now because I wanted to tell you."

"True." I made my way to the kitchen, Ichigo and Kurama following. "It's easy to forget there are emotions under all your stoic... ness."

"Should I show you more then?"

I shrugged, filling a thin vase with water for the rose. "I don't know. Sometimes, I guess? I kinda like that I can't always tell what you're feeling. It means you have to tell me or show me."

"I can manage that."

I cut the end of the rose and put it in water, caressing a petal before setting it on my window sill. I hoped I'd soon have a dozen flowers to cover the entire sill.

* * *

We took our time with dinner, studying each other while we worked and how we interacted. I laughed a lot. I couldn't help it when Kurama would start. At one point, he accidentally splattered sauce and it hit me in the face. I nearly cried I laughed so hard.

But when he took the time to clean off my face, I was in desperate need of a fan. I couldn't meet his eyes, intent on getting every splatter of sauce off my skin. The joy and tenderness I spotted in his green eyes left me weak. I had hope that the date was going well for him, too.

I already knew I would enjoy it. Kurama was someone I liked to be around no matter our relationship status. Seeing him smile and act so carefree made me feel good. I was the reason he felt like that. Me.

Once our moderately successful dinner was finished, eaten, and cleaned up, I got the nerve to suggest watching a movie. I didn't want dinner to be the end of the date and it appeared Kurama shared the same opinion because he was more than happy to stay.

I put in some psychological thriller to keep my mind busy knowing I would want to think about the man next to me. Kurama didn't mind. Ichigo curled up next to him as I sat down on his other side.

And then came the dreaded panic over how to sit with Kurama.

Was a first date too soon to cuddle? Would he put his arm around my shoulders? Would I fall asleep on him like Botan said? Where were my hands supposed to go? Question after question filled my head - most too silly for the situation at hand.

When I glanced at Kurama, he was already looking at me. His eyes shined in amusement.

It wasn't fair I put my emotions out on my sleeve.

Instead of teasing me for my unnecessary inner turmoil, Kurama took my hand, slipping his fingers between mine. That was it and it was enough to turn me into a lovestruck teenager again.

Each time my eyes wandered to our hands, I'd smile. Sometimes I chewed on my bottom lip to hide them, but it didn't always work. I couldn't remember the last time a man made me giddy just by holding my hand.

To Botan's sadness, I didn't fall asleep on Kurama's shoulder. I did end up too invested in the film to get tired. Kurama did brush my bangs off my face before he left for the night and the way I blushed after was enough to satisfy her.

* * *

Group dates were fun because most of our friends didn't know we were going on them as a couple. It wasn't as if we didn't want to tell them. It was more fun to let them figure it out on their own. Kuwabara was one of the last ones to catch on even after Yukina whispered it to him.

"It's about time," Yusuke said, draping his arm across the back of Keiko's chair. "We knew it would happen eventually with Kurama doting on you so much."

Kurama raised an eyebrow. "Doting?"

I shyly peeked up at Kurama through my hair. Even if Yusuke was using a word that didn't quite describe Kurama's actions, it made me happy.

"Any time she called, you answered. You walked with her everywhere. You went out of your way when she's perfectly capable of taking care of herself."

Keiko giggled. "Ichika was much happier when you were around. She still is if not more so."

"I think that's leftover from my lost memories," I teased with a blush.

Kurama took a sip of his tea. "I suppose I was doting on Ichika." I swallowed when he looked at me. "And I have a feeling I will continue."

"Kurama..." I muttered, pressing my fingers to my cheeks.

"Yeah, yeah. Do it on your own time. That sappy stuff is gross."

The cheeky smile Kurama sent my way had me breathing harder. How did I get so lucky to have him in my life... again?

"I'm afraid we must be going then," the redhead said, grabbing my hand and standing.

I barely had a chance to smile at the couple before I was gently pulled away. I was still wrapping my head around what happened when he stopped outside the window of the tea shop. We were in perfect view of Yusuke and Keiko although I didn't notice because a beautiful zinnia was handed to me. I could hear Yusuke gag. It didn't matter if Kurama was teasing his friend in the process of wooing me, I was happy to be on the receiving end of his doting affection.

* * *

Dating Kurama was different... in a good way. He didn't push to be more affectionate beyond gentle touches or long hugs. There was no need to move fast. It was so unlike my relationship with Saito. I got a sense that Kurama was reassuring me that my soul wasn't what he was trying to get from me. He wanted me as a whole person. I had no reason to think he'd want my soul like Saito. I trusted him completely.

* * *

The whole gang - Yukina, Shizuru, and Hiei included - decided to visit the beach before it got too cold. Hiei kept his distance, watching Kuwabara like a hawk with Yukina. Keiko tried to get Yusuke to collect shells with her and after a lot of arguing, he finally gave in. Botan, Shizuru, Kurama, and I hung out together, enjoying our friends having fun.

"You lovebirds should go do something together," Shizuru suggested.

I smiled and looked at Kurama while taking his hand. "We see each other a lot already. I don't mind spending some time with you two."

"But you can be alone together on the beach. It's such a romantic place that you're both missing out on!" Botan gently pushed me away, inadvertently forcing Kurama in the same direction.

"Botan!" I laughed when she pushed me into Kurama's chest. He was warm against my back.

"Go on! We'll meet back here for a snack in a little bit!"

Kurama, with a small smile on his face, ending Botan's shoving by wrapping his arms around my waist and backing away slowly. He took my hand properly when we were a few steps away, letting me free while I chuckled at him.

I stepped close enough to bump shoulders with him while we walked. As much as I truly enjoyed the company of our friends, I always preferred being with Kurama. He brought me peace.

"So..." I trailed off, letting the sound of the waves mingle into the open air. "We haven't talked about it since I assume there's no need... but I wanna ask."

"Go ahead."

"It's technically not the best for my safety to be with you, right?"

"It depends on which of my enemies have that information."

"But you haven't made me forget you."

"No."

"You're okay with someone coming for you through me?"

Kurama stopped and faced me. His fingers toyed with a lock of my hair. "I'll never be comfortable knowing you could be used as leverage against me."

"So why now? Why let this happen now instead of when it's safer?"

"That day may never come and I want to be selfish for once." Kurama traced my cheekbone with the pad of his thumb. "I'm tired of denying myself you."

My cheeks warmed. "You'll protect me," I said.

"I will."

Nodding, I stuffed my hands in his coat pockets, bringing me closer. I smiled when his hands settled on my waist and pulled me flush against him.

"You didn't ask Botan and Shizuru to send us out on our own, did you?"

"No. I suppose they could feel it in the air."

"Feel what?"

Kurama surprised me by pressing his lips against mine in a quick but meaningful way.

I blinked and steadied my wobbly knees. "Oh."

"That isn't exactly what a man wants to hear after kissing his girlfriend."

"Ack! No! It was fine! Perfect actually." I pulled my hands out of his pockets to cool my burning face. "I just wasn't expecting it."

He chuckled. "It's tempting to see what happens if I kiss you longer."

The way his voice lowered... It was a good thing he had a hold on me.

"Oh, dear..." I murmured. "For my dignity's sake, I suggest you save those kinds of kisses when we're not in a public place."

"I'll keep that in mind."

He looked so cheeky. I had to turn away in embarrassment because images of him making out with me in our homes made my heart flutter.

"You're not wanting to go home already, are you?"

I had no idea my face could get that hot.

"Kurama!" I squeaked, hiding my face in my hands.

Instead of teasing me more, Kurama hugged me close and quietly soothed my racing heart. It helped that all I could smell was him - that scent before it rains with a hint of something floral.

"I'm sorry for teasing you."

I shrugged. "I know it's in good fun. I'm just embarrassed... in a good way."

"Can I make it up to you with dinner tonight?"

I smiled at him, my chin resting on his shoulder. "Do you have something planned?"

"Not quite. I could make something for us."

"Sounds yummy."

Kurama pulled out of the hug and tucked some greenery behind my ear. "Come to my place around 6?"

I gently touched the plant he spawned. "I can do that."

* * *

Standing on Kurama's porch with my hand ready to knock, I shook. It was silly. Just the thought of Kurama pulling me into his arms and kissing me until we had to breathe made me sweat. The way my mind ran through scenarios since Kurama introduced kissing into our relationship... Saito never made me feel that way.

I took a long breath and rapped my knuckles against the door. It was now or never.

Seconds passed before Kurama opened his door. I slipped in with a shy smile that he chuckled at. As soon as the door shut, Kurama leaned in to give me a kiss a short as our first. He was going to be the death of me.

"Dinner is cooking," he said. "We can watch TV while it finishes if that's all right with you."

"Sounds good."

I took my place next to Kurama on the couch, curling into his side while he found something to put on. During the show, I mentally psyched myself up for the possibility of several long kisses he suggested at the beach. Much to my disappointment, he didn't do anything beyond holding my hand and rubbing my knee.

He got up when the oven went off and set it on the table while I wondered why he didn't take the opportunity to make out with me. Did I have to ask? I snapped out of my thoughts as he held out his hand to help me off the couch.

I took it and let him guide me to my feet. I had every intention to let go and take a seat at the table, but Kurama had a different idea.

"Ichika," he said as he tugged me into his arms. "Are you disappointed?"

"About what?" I wasn't going to let him read me.

"You want me to kiss you."

"Why would I be disappointed? You have kissed me and I'm sure you will again while we're together."

"Would it make you feel better if I admit I'm wary?"

"Wary of what?"

He studied my face. "As Yoko, I wasn't a stranger to women or acts of affection - some when affection wasn't present. As I am now, you are the only woman I've allowed myself to get close to. I don't know what will happen, what I could do if old habits resurface."

I relaxed. "If you think I'm gonna be afraid of you, I won't. I didn't even run when you told me about erasing my memories. I trust you even if your actions morph into something from your past. You won't hurt me or scare me. If I have a problem with something, I'll tell you."

The smallest smile graced his lips. "You are a beautiful woman inside and out."

"That's just my tasty soul showing," I teased.

"A precious soul that I want to keep inside your body."

"I'd like it to stay there, too."

Kurama's eyes bounced between mine, causing my stomach to flip. He planted his hands on both sides of my face and smiled more. "I promise to kiss you properly before the night is through."

"Now I'm gonna be wondering when for the rest of the night," I pouted.

"So you were disappointed."

"I never said that."

He chuckled.

I tried to step away to start serving dinner, but his hands grabbed my waist. I met his gaze and felt my blush return. "Don't stare at me like that, Kurama."

"Sorry." And then he kissed me.

Instinctively, my arms wrapped around his shoulders to bring me closer. His hair caught in my fingers, allowing me to toy with it and relish in its silky texture.

One of his hands moved to the back of my neck, his thumb tracing a line from my ear down to my jaw and back up. It made me shiver and respond with a whimpering sound from my throat. He smiled against my lips.

I could have spent the rest of the night kissing him, but he put a stop to it. I whined and tightened my grip on his hair so he couldn't walk away from me.

"Dinner is getting cold, Ichikia," he smiled. His eyes shined.

"Mmhmm." I licked my lips. "I'm sure it's delicious, but I would prefer making out with you."

"Eat first and you are welcome to after."

"Better eat fast, Kurama."

We ended up taking our time anyway. Kissing him was still on my mind, but I carried on our conversation as if it wasn't. Kurama knew me better than that though. I could see it in his eyes when I put my full attention on him. Sometimes it felt like he could read my mind like Hiei.

After dinner, Kurama insisted on cleaning up and he refused to let me help him out. So there I sat at his kitchen table watching him put food away and start washing dishes.

I tapped my fingers on the table, narrowing my eyes when he chuckled at me. He knew exactly what he was doing and I wasn't keen on it.

"Kurama."

"Yes, Ichika?"

"I know what you're doing."

"Cleaning up our dishes. I know. You've watched me since I picked up our plates."

Oh, that man was trying to kill me. "You're using this to your advantage and I don't appreciate it."

He looked at me. "I'm under the impression we will be preoccupied for the rest of the evening. It would be irresponsible to leave the sink full of dirty dishes."

"Then let me help. They'll get cleaned faster."

"I'm almost finished. There's no need for you to worry about it."

I rested my head on the table. "You owe me big, Kurama."

"Anything once I'm done."

I sighed. I nodded. I continued to watch him.

A minute later, I stood up, catching his attention. I meandered over to him and wrapped my arms around his middle, my cheek resting between his shoulder blades. I felt him laugh quietly and continue working. I felt much better standing behind him. I wasn't sure I would let him go when the dishes were set out to dry.

"Do you plan on keeping me here for the rest of the night?"

I nuzzled his back. "Just another minute."

He was silent for a moment. "I'd like to ask you something personal."

"Okay."

"How did you act around Saito? Like this?"

I squeezed him. "I don't remember what I was like at first - I'm sure I might have clung to him a little bit. I know about a year or two after we graduated high school I didn't have to be around him. I was content to be alone most of the time. By the end, I was fed up with him. He irritated me constantly. There were a few good moments where I was really happy, but something would go wrong and I'd consider ending a stupidly long relationship.

"In comparison to you? I don't like it when we leave each other at the end of the day. When we were just friends, I looked forward to seeing you, even in passing. I never felt the need to be around someone until you came along... again." I giggled and repositioned my hands to press flat against his chest. "You make me feel giddy... needy _all_ _the time_. I want to be with you in ways I never wanted with Saito. It's strange, scary, and exciting all at once. I have to be around you or my day sucks."

"I understand what you mean."

"Do you?"

Kurama took my hands away from his chest to turn and face me. He held them and smiled. "I do... very well."

"Are you telling me you feel the same way... about me?" I blushed and fought off a grin.

"Is that so hard to believe?"

"Only because you're so calm and collected."

He lifted my chin with his fingers and kissed me slowly. I'll have to prove it to you then"

"How so?" I nudged his nose with mine.

"This is a good start." And he kissed me again, his hands settling on my waist.

I hummed and kissed him back. "I agree."

"Are you interested in watching a movie?" He pressed his lips to my cheek.

"I think we both know we won't be watching."

"You make a good point."

I smirked and kissed him, both of my hands cupping his face. I slid them into his hair, watching how the strands slipped between my fingers. "Let's put something on and see what happens, hmm?"

Kurama kissed my forehead before leading me to his couch.

We saw maybe 15 minutes of the movie.

* * *

"So you did sleep with Kurama?"

I choked on my noodles and stared wide-eyed at Shizuru. "W-What?!"

"Come on, Ichika. You can't tell me that you spent all that time making out on his couch and didn't have your way with him."

"Um... I can? Nothing else happened. Kurama was a complete gentleman."

"Doesn't mean he wasn't thinking about it. He did live has a demon once."

"So? Just because we've been dating a while doesn't mean we're going to take that step so soon after introducing kissing to our relationship."

Shizuru smirked and snubbed out her cigarette. "Do you want to sleep with Kurama?"

"That's a silly question. Of course, I want to sleep with him. But there's no need to worry about it right now."

"It might happen anyway. You two are deep into each other. Most people call it love."

I blushed crimson. "That's another thing... we haven't even said we love each other. Having sex before that will muddle everything."

"Are you scared?"

"Well, yeah!" I played with the straw in my water. "I've never had sex before and now I know what it means for my soul if I do."

"Kurama wouldn't do anything like Saito, Ichika. He's the best option you've got when it comes to losing your virginity."

"Why do you want us to sleep together so badly?"

"You're love life is more interesting than Kazuma's. He's barely past the dating phase because Hiei keeps interfering. At least you and Kurama have something going on."

"You do realize I won't tell you about it when it happens, right?"

She grinned. "You won't have to."

"Right. You and your awareness."

"Nah. You'll glow after. You love that redhead so much that when you do it, you'll be lost in the bliss. I'm sure Kurama will know plenty of ways to satisfy his woman."

"Oh, my God, Shizuru! We are in public!"

"Yup. And now you're thinking about all of the possibilities during your next date."

"You're such a pain."

"Speaking of, you'll be sore afterward."

I stood up and grabbed my bag. "Lunch was great, Shizuru, but I'm leaving. See you later when the intimate parts of my relationship aren't the topic of choice."

"I love you, too!" she called out as I scampered away.

* * *

Since my lunch with Shizuru, unwholesome thoughts kept showing up when I didn't want them to - most appearing when I was spending time with Kurama. I kept thinking about strange adventurous places despite never having sex. The worst ones were when we weren't doing anything at all. I'd suddenly imagine Kurama naked and wonder how accurate I was, then the scenarios would go down from there... sometimes literally. I couldn't count how many times he caught me zoning out.

There wouldn't have been an issue had I any experience. I imagined I would have been used to the idea and spent all that valuable time I lost thinking about it and just doing it. Sure, we had to take that step, but I wouldn't have thought about it as much. My biggest worries were what Kurama expected from me and what would work for us as a couple. I felt like my cheeks were a permanent shade of red for weeks.

Kurama caught me mid-daydream while he was cooking eggs in my kitchen. I was sitting on the counter next to him watching when I unintentionally took note of Kurama's height in comparison to said counter. My mind went from there.

He would kiss me, forgetting the eggs completely. Faster than I could think up, my leggings would be tossed aside with my underwear and Kurama's pants would be undone. We'd finally come together and it would be the best feeling in the universe. I would lose all sense of everything around me except Kurama and the way he made me feel. What I felt for him would keep building higher and higher and -

Kurama touched my knee and I jumped with a yelp.

"What is going on with you as of late?" he asked, running his thumb across my cheekbone. "You've spent more time inside your head than in the real world. Is something wrong?"

"I'm so sorry, Kurama," I blushed, not sure if it was residual from the daydream or from being caught. "Nothing's wrong. No. I've just had a lot on my mind about you and me... us."

"So intently?"

"Uh, yeah..."

"Care to share? I could help you figure it out if it's about us, you know."

"I know. I'm okay, really. Don't worry about it. I'm positive it'll pass."

Kurama turned off the stovetop and set the spatula down. He took my hand in both of his. "Did I do something to upset you?"

"No! No. You're perfect." I leaned over to kiss his cheek. "It's Shizuru. She put thoughts in my head. That's it. Nothing bad."

"And what thoughts are those?"

"Private ones." At that point, I knew Kurama had an idea of what I was so lost in. He always knew because I was horrible at hiding anything from him.

He studied me. "When you want to tell me, I'll be there to listen. I don't want you to be afraid to tell me anything."

"It's not so much fear as it is embarrassment."

He didn't say anything as he started the eggs up again. Seeing the hint of sadness in his downcast eyes broke my heart. I wanted him to know eventually. I was just an awkward piece of work that needed to rip it off like a band-aid.

"I... I keep... um." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "Ikeepthinkingabouthavingsexwithyou."

I had no idea if he heard me. His eyes stayed on the pan as he dropped a new egg onto it. I wasn't going to say it again. I couldn't. But his silence was torture. Should I have kept my mouth shut and let him think the worse? No. He needed to know. We were in it together.

"Is it because you want to take that step or because of something else?"

I jumped at his voice. "Uh, um... I'm more, ah, curious? I want to know... I want to see what it'd look like for us... what we'd, well, do. And... And I want to learn what we'd like... what you expect of me..."

He turned the stove off again and stood in front of me, capturing my face between his hands. "I don't expect anything from you. Technically, I don't know what this body will enjoy. The things I might have liked as Yoko will not matter. If we decide to bring sex into our relationship, I'll go into it as new as you."

"When you talk about it, I get all... flustered," I admitted.

"You're cute," Kurama said with a smile. "Don't stress yourself out about it, okay? These things happen when they're meant to. And if you're going to daydream about it, I suggest waiting until you're alone. I prefer having your undivided attention, even if it's me distracting you."

I nodded and glanced down at my lap. I might have taken note that the countertop was definitely a possibility with him standing in front of me. "Um, I'm gonna go sit at the table. The counter is... distracting."

Kurama stepped aside while chuckling and started up the stovetop a third time. "An interesting statement."

"If we're not ready to go there, you don't need to know."

His eyes smoldered so quickly I thought it was a trick of the light. "What other locations have you imagined."

I scanned the house and remembered every single spot. "I don't know."

"I'm under the impression that you're lying." He emptied the pan onto a plate. "Do you want to reach that milestone already?"

"I... I don't know." I sighed. "Curiosity is in control here. I think of things I'm sure wouldn't work simply because I want to know. That doesn't mean I'm ready, but I can't tell if I am or not. I just keep thinking about it."

"I suggest writing out a list of all the things you've thought of." Kurama set the pan off to the side before brushing my hair over my should with a smile. "We can discuss what we would like to try when we decide to make that decision. And nothing has to happen once we get it in the open. If you want to wait another year or three years, we'll wait. This will only be a discussion."

"That's such a good idea... You're so smart," I mumbled. "Why'd you ever pick me?"

He chuckled. "You're smart, too. Your mind is a little distracted."

"Can... Can you kiss me?"

"I think I can do that," he teased before pressing his lips to mine softly. "Better."

I nodded and wrapped my arms around him. I was lucky to have a guy like him.

* * *

My list of daydreams took up a page front and back and the front of a second page. Rereading them all made me feel silly for even letting Shizuru get into my head like she did. My list went from sex on a table, desk, or counter to wondering if Kurama would go about it similar to a fox because of Yoko. It was embarrassing.

I gave Kurama the list after he dropped me off at home from dinner.

"I recommend you read that in private and when I'm not present. It's embarrassing enough having my thoughts on paper."

He put it in the inside pocket of his coat. "I won't touch it until I'm within the confines of my home. Should I contact you when I read it?"

"Ah, no. We'll still talk like normal. I want to give myself time to psych myself up for our conversation. I might not have the courage to face you in person until I'm ready for that. Is that okay?"

"Of course."

I stood on my toes and pecked his lips. "Thank you."

"Take all the time you need. I'll be here when you're ready."

I nodded and kissed him again before he started home. I watched him walk away until he disappeared around the corner. I smiled and went inside.

Yes, I was very lucky to have him.

* * *

**These last two chapters are more building of Kurama and Ichika's new relationship since I didn't want to leave off where I did. The last chapter will be, well, on the smutty side, but fairly vague compared to most smut fics I've read. If you don't want to read it, then ending here is perfectly fine. :) I don't know when the last part will be posted, but it will for sure be after Saturday. Thanks for being patient! -S. M. Graham**


	5. Five

It took me a week and a half for me to grow a pair and invite Kurama over to my house. We talked daily - sometimes multiple times - but I noticed how sad I felt without physical touch. We needed to talk about it to allow our relationship to grow, right? If I kept that mindset, I could talk to him. I could do it. As long as I didn't remind myself we were going to talk about sex, I could do it.

Kurama was so sweet about the whole thing, too. He didn't push me to start talking when our only form of communication was our phones. When he came over, he handed me a bouquet of multicolored flowers with a reassuring smile. He only kissed my cheek before giving Ichigo attention. He gave me time to relax and ease into the scariest conversation in my life.

With Ichigo outside and dinner on its way, we sat beside each other at my table.

"I'm sorry I took so long to get up the nerve to talk about this," I said blushing.

"It's okay, Ichika. This is a difficult topic for most couples to talk about so openly."

"Yeah… It's awkward as hell, so I get it. I'm nervous I'm going to mess up what we have going for us."

"You won't," he said. "And if you can't talk about it today, that's okay. I'm content where we are if that's any consolation. I'm happy."

Tears flooded my eyes without my consent. "You're happy?"

Kurama got out of his seat and crouched beside mine. He smiled and took my hand. "Very."

I sniffled, laughing a little and wiping my eyes with my free hand. "I love you." It was quiet and watery, but I meant it. "I really do. I'm overwhelmed by it and you're being so patient and kind… I love you so damn much."

He was surprised, but his eyes lit up. Kurama kissed my hand and reached up to rest his palm against my cheek. I leaned into, making his smile grow. "I love you, too."

"Yeah?"

He nodded.

"That's good. That could have gone horribly wrong."

"Do you feel better?"

I leaned forward and rested my forehead against his. I closed my eyes. "That was just one thing off my chest. I'm still nervous about our next topic."

Kurama brushed my hair with his fingers. "Again, we can wait to talk about this later. There's no rush."

"I know, but… I don't want to wait." I moved my head to sit on top of his shoulder. "I… I don't want to waste any time with you… God, that sounds cheesy."

"We have time." He rubbed my back. "Why don't we talk about this later?"

"Would you… Could… I…" I sighed, sitting up and looking at Kurama, determined to get my words out. "Could you stay here tonight? Not to do anything! We could try talking about it when I have the cover of night on my side."

"Are you sure you want me to stay over?"

"Yes."

"Then I'll stay and we'll talk."

I let out a breath and laughed at myself. "I'm such a nervous wreck today."

"And you're adorable." Kurama kissed my forehead after he stood up to his full height. "There's nothing to worry about."

* * *

Dinner churned uncomfortably in my belly when I curled up in my bed that night. I pulled the covers up to my chin and stared at the space Kurama would eventually occupy.

Saito never had the privilege of lying in my bed with me. I didn't want him to. The only time I shared was when I had foster animals that could lie with me or when I let Ichigo up. Having a human to share my bed with was a new concept. I was excited and nervous.

My heart raced when the bathroom door opened. I peeked out from under my covers and my face burned instantly.

Kurama didn't go back to his place to get sleep clothes and all I had to offer was a pair of sweatpants, which I was miffed he fit in. So there he was in my room in my sweats that hung off his hips in a way they never did on me and his toned chest on display. He put his hair up in a loose ponytail, letting me see his arm and shoulder muscles in action. My boyfriend was sexy… and I was too chicken to do anything about it.

He climbed in next to me, facing me to find me hiding. He chuckled.

My eyes drifted to the exposed part of his shoulder my sheets didn't cover. How did a shoulder look so… appealing?

"Are you sure you're okay with this?"

I nodded, eyes snapping to his. "I trust you."

It got quiet. I wasn't sure how to start our conversation and I knew he was waiting for me to begin since they were ideas that came straight out of my head. It took me a minute to finally get something out.

"So… my list."

He smiled. "Yes. Where would you like to start?"

"Uh… I guess the weirdest one? The… fox thing."

"We're both humans. What foxes do in the mating process is something only they do. As Yoko, there was never any locking together because I spent my time with a human body."

"Okay. That makes me feel better."

"It was an interesting thought."

"I thought about _a lot_ of things… as you saw."

"I'm glad you felt comfortable enough with me to bring it up." Kurama reached out for my hand and slipped his fingers between mine. "What's next?"

We didn't sleep much that night, me bringing up each item on my list and Kurama answering them honestly and realistically. I felt a little better about what we laid out for us, for our relationship. And I liked that we almost had a tiered list from what we were okay with attempting first to things that would require a more comfortable sexual relationship. I fell asleep comforted by our choices and Kurama's arms around me.

* * *

I woke up in the morning with my face wedged under his chin, my nose brushing against his collarbone. His arms were still around me and made it too hard to want to get out of bed.

"Good morning."

I groaned and scooted closer to him. "I don't wanna wake up yet."

"You can stay in bed all day if you want to," he said. "I have no intention of disturbing you."

"You're not… You're not going to leave me when I fall asleep again, are you?"

"I'll stay if you wish it."

"I want you to stay." I hummed and rubbed my nose along his neck. His skin was so smooth. "I like you here… You should stay over more often."

He chuckled and shifted to his back. He raised his arms to let me snuggle against him again before circling me with one and brushing my hair with the other. "I'm sure that can be arranged."

"Mmm… I love you."

"I love you, too. Go back to sleep, Ichika."

My hand rested on his stomach a second before I slid it up to his chest where it stayed as I fell back into dreamland. Having him there made for the most relaxing way to wake up and fall asleep. I loved it. And I loved it more when he was still there a couple of hours later.

He was asleep with his head turned away from me. His hair was still perfect in its ponytail, which made me wish for hair that always looked that good.

I pulled myself up a little so I could hide my face in his neck. He shifted but didn't wake. Closing my eyes, I felt his heartbeat against my nose. His scent washed over me.

After a few minutes, I left a soft kiss on his neck and carefully climbed out of bed to take care of Ichigo. I sat the fox's breakfast on the floor when I heard my bedroom door open. I grinned at my sleepy boyfriend as he neared me.

"Sleep well?" I asked.

"Very well."

I wrapped my arms around him. "You're always welcome to stay over any time."

He smiled and kissed my nose. Slipping out of my arms, he went to the kitchen and started some breakfast.

"Do you want me to wash what you wore yesterday for you? I can't imagine you want to go home in dirty clothes."

"I don't mind either way. If you want to, I'm not opposed."

I poked my head into the kitchen. "Where'd you lay your things?"

"I left them folded in your guest room. I didn't want to leave them in the bathroom."

"Okay. Feel free to wear those sweats after you shower." I blushed suddenly. "Uh… and if you want clean underwear, I suggest you add them to your laundry."

He smirked, green eyes twinkling. "Already taken care of."

I blinked. I resisted the urge to look downward and scampered down the hall to get his things. He actually slept in my bed without underwear and I couldn't think about anything else except how ridiculously hot I found it. Sure, I was blushing from head to toe, but he felt comfortable enough with me, in my house, to sleep commando. Any resolve I had to wait a little longer slipped away at the thought.

* * *

With both of us planning for a day off, it made for a perfect day. We didn't leave my house. Lunch was ordered in. We didn't change out of our pajamas - yay for me. And we watched so many movies they started melting together. Kurama did take the time to show me some safe plants and flowers from Demon World and we talked about everything under the sun. I put out an array of blankets and pillows on the floor in front of my couch where we spent the majority of our day. It was perfect.

"Do you think we'll be together for a long time?" I asked.

"I would hope so. You're very special to me."

I brushed my fingers through his hair, tucking some behind his ear as I watched my movements. I smiled when his eyes drooped slightly. "Good. I like having you around… a lot."

He hummed deep in his chest and turned to plant a long kiss to my mouth.

I made a sound but fell into the kiss easily. My hand slid up his chest and neck where it settled in his hair. I clenched around the red locks as Kurama angled the kiss more to deepen it. My stomach flipped at the thought of things going further on my living room floor.

But he stopped with a few gentle kisses and a smile. He placed a hand on my thigh and kept it there, bringing his attention back to the movie.

"You can't just kiss me like that and leave me hanging," I said, looking back at the TV.

"Do you want more?" He squeezed my leg.

"I don't know… Yeah… Especially if you kiss me like that again."

"Are you sure? I won't do anything unless you give me a definitive yes."

I shrugged and slouched. I was confusing myself. I just needed to go for it. It would be the only way to get something started.

"Come here."

"Looking up, I watched Kurama spread his legs wide enough for me to sit between. He patted the floor to invite me over.

I timidly crawled over one leg and settled with my back against his chest. He was warm.

He wrapped his arms around me and put his chin on my shoulder. He nuzzled the side of my head.

"What do you want, Ichika?"

I shivered when his breath hit my ear. "You… but my heart is racing like I'm about to have a heart attack."

"We can start small if it helps."

"Small?" Ideas popped into my head and I sputtered. "Oh! Uh, ah… um… right here?"

"If you want."

I shivered and trembled from an overload of nervous energy.

Kurama chuckled as he kissed the side of my head. "It's cute how embarrassed you are."

"Should we-we bring up the topic more often so I get used to it? Or… should we… let it happen?"

Kurama pulled me closer. "Do you want me to take control of the situation? Do I need to initiate?"

I stared at his arms on my stomach. "If I ask you to stop… will you?"

"Every time. I will never force you into something you don't want to do." He paused, thinking about high school. "Never again."

Taking a few deep breaths and clenching my eyes shut for a few seconds, I decided.

"Okay."

His lips caressed my jaw. "If you don't tell me to stop, should we be worried about a little one? I didn't bring anything to prevent that from happening."

"Oh, um… I've got this thing in my arm." I poked the spot where the implant sat under the skin. "It's new, so… if I don't chicken out, we'll be okay."

"Do you trust me?"

"Yeah."

Gracefully, Kurama repositioned me around so I was on my back staring up at him. He kissed my forehead followed by my lips. His hair tickled my neck, making me shiver from the feeling. Slowly, his lips trailed along my jaw and down my throat until he stopped. He sat up, resting his weight on one hip and holding himself up with one arm.

He smiled at me while his other hand reached over and caressed my face. "Whatever I do that you're uncomfortable with, say something."

I nodded, covering his hand with mine.

Kurama bent down and kissed me softly, reminding me that I was safe with him. Then his lips meandered to my jaw and my neck all while his hand trailed down the other side of my neck, over my collarbone, down the center of my chest, and settled at the hem of my shirt.

I exhaled a little louder when his fingertips glided against the skin of my stomach, my shirt being pulled up to reveal it. Goosebumps rose everywhere he touched.

He kissed my lips again before sitting back up to watch my reactions and his hand explore my skin.

The fact I forewent putting on a bra that morning didn't cross my mind until Kurama's fingers brushed against skin usually covered. I gasped and gripped the arm holding him up. His eyes shifted to mine, but he didn't stop. I didn't want him to.

Kurama didn't tease or play the higher his hand went. His fingers touched places I didn't know felt good, thus setting my skin on fire the longer he stimulated my skin. He didn't spend a lot of time around my chest, moving his hand back down to my stomach and to the waistband of my sleep pants.

We looked at each other. My grip tightened on his arm. I silently urged him forward. He kissed me again just as his hand slipped under the band of my underwear.

I sucked in a breath. My eyes closed and my legs spread apart without conscious thought. I didn't know Kurama watched me. I didn't even realize he stopped kissing me. All I knew was the feeling growing in my abdomen and the anchor I made with his arm.

My eyes shot open and my hips jerked when his finger slid inside me. Something akin to a moan left my lips before he pulled me into another kiss. Another finger joined the other while his thumb touched the spot that quickly sent me over the edge, back arching and hands clenching onto anything that kept me steady.

Kurama removed his hand completely and kissed me softly. His nose traced my cheek, making my whole body tingle as I came down from my high.

"Are you okay?" He kissed my cheek.

I nodded, eyes still closed and my body well aware of the soft blankets under me.

"Would you like to keep going?"

There was no hesitation as I nodded once more, finally looking at Kurama.

His hands calmly preoccupied themselves with the buttons on my nightshirt. When he undid the final button, my nerves came back tenfold at the thought of him seeing me naked with so much light coming into the living room. Instead, Kurama let the shirt fall back against my skin, leaving a couple of inches of flesh between the two parts.

His lips pressed against my throat and followed the line of flesh down to my stomach until he gripped my pants on either side of my hips. He looked at me with intense eyes. "Do you still want this?"

An overwhelming amount of emotion coursed through me as I sat up to captured his lips while nodding. I held onto his shoulders to keep me from melting onto the floor in front of him.

With his lips still attached to mine, he laid me back. He let me kiss him over and over before returning to his original task.

He didn't stare when he tossed my bottoms aside. He brought both hands to my thighs, squeezed once, and then crawled back up to my lips.

Something about Kurama crawling up to meet our lips together sent my hormones to the moon. The way he was so gentle kissing me after doing something so unbelievably sexy didn't help either.

One more kiss and he shifted up higher, leaving me to stare at his chest. I was confused by the action until he took one of my hands and placed it at the waist of his sweatpants. It clicked. I leaned up to kiss his chest to tell him I understood.

Before I could think myself nervous again, I used both hands and tugged down. I was slightly distracted by the soft sigh from Kurama's mouth, but far more aware of what I revealed. My brain couldn't compute how he was supposed to fit inside me. There was no way. No way.

Kurama noticed my pause and sat back, straddling my waist. I was _very_aware of what nudged my stomach.

"We'll go at your pace, Ichika." He took my hands and squeezed them. "If you want to stop, tell me."

No matter how foreign the male physique was to me, I didn't want to stop. Yes, the way we were going to join together was strange, but I wanted it to happen. If his fingers were any indication of how it would feel, I would be okay… I hoped as I glanced down.

Kurama chuckled lightly. "Come here." He scooted back to sit between my knees, removing his pants in the process.

I sat up and let him pull me a little closer. It put me extremely close to what I was nervous about.

"Give me your hand."

My eyes widened. "W-Why?"

"If you want us to go further, I'm going to help you feel more comfortable, okay? I'm not forcing you to do this and I'll stop right now. I want you to be comfortable since you're in control. Do you want to do this or not?"

"No, I do."

He held his hand out. "Let me help you then."

Timidly, I placed my hand in his and stared into his eyes.

"Relax. There's nothing to be scared of."

I watched closely as Kurama brought my hand down. He wrapped my fingers around him before letting go of my hand completely. I was aware of the pulsing of his heart and the way he paused to ease his breathing. Unintentionally, my hand twitched, tightening around him. His breathing techniques went out the window as his eyes fluttered shut and he let out a long breath.

"I didn't…I didn't mean to-"

Kurama's laugh was light, airy. "No. It's okay. It was a good thing." He opened his eyes again. "You're supposed to do that. I want you to. Learn how I react, how it feels… Get used to it. I'll tell you went I can't take it anymore."

"O-Okay."

He leaned in to kiss my lips, causing him to shift in my hand just as I clenched it. He made a sound of surprised pleasure and laughed again. He nuzzled my head. "I may not last. My human body isn't accustomed to a woman's touch like Yoko was."

"What should I do then?" I took my hand away, my face red from the sound he made.

"Don't worry about it. From what I understand, it isn't unusual for men to lose themselves quickly the first time they sleep with a woman."

"So… should we… ya know?"

"As long as you're willing."

"You don't have to keep checking in with me, Kurama…"

He took my mouth with his sweetly. "I do. I want you to have every opportunity to stop this if you're uneasy. I love you and want you to decide where this ends."

Thinking, I looked into Kurama's eyes. Then my gaze traveled down his chest and lower still. Heat pooled in my lower abdomen at the sight of him, legs spread out to accommodate me and what I knew I wanted.

With brave movements, I got up on my knees and crawled closer, straddling his waist. I looked down at him and he gazed up at me. His hands gripped my hips while he kissed my stomach. My hands shook as I reached down to grab him again and lined my self up awkwardly. I barely sank down onto him when I had to pause. It hurt. It wasn't so bad I wanted to stop, but it didn't feel good.

"Take your time," he breathed, kissing my skin again.

I lowered myself a little more. Kurama closed his eyes again, his hands tightening on my hips. And again I moved. It already hurt less and made a low sound rise out of Kurama. That was enough to sit all the way down… just to hear the sound again mingled in with my own moan.

Wrapping my arms around his shoulders, I rested against him, getting used to the feeling of him inside me. My muscles twitched slightly, each time causing Kurama to breathe a little faster.

"Are you… Do you feel… okay?"

The strain in his voice sent my hips into a short motion, leaving both of us struggling to breathe.

"S-Sorry," I whispered, pressing my front against his to hold myself still. I wanted to stay there until we couldn't bear it any longer. "I feel… a lot."

A chuckle. One of his hands left my hip and traveled southward, touching me again. I gasped, grinding my hips against him. "Just wait," he said before capturing my mouth.

As his fingers moved against me, I moved against him. A few times I felt him barely slide out of me as I let my body move as it wanted, sounds escaping my lips in ways that would embarrass me later.

It was the moment I felt him finish and he moaned in my ear when the feeling inside me burst for a second time. His arms held me steady as I sighed and rode the feeling out until Kurama could no longer take the stimulation. He pulled out, but let me slow against his fingers.

My lips met his in a slow deep kiss once I settled on his lap. My fingers tangled in his hair and I tilted my head.

Kurama broke the kiss eventually with a low laugh. "We need to take a moment before instigating anything else. As much as I would like to repeat that again, I physically cannot go again for a moment. The curse of being a man, I suppose."

"Mmm…" I kissed him again. "I understand. My brain still needs to catch up… What… What does my soul feel like?"

"Pure… warm… like it was meant to be with me."

"Sounds… overwhelming." I ran my fingers through his hair to bring me closer to Earth.

"Maybe we should clean up."

I nodded. "Shower together?"

He smiled. "I'll smell like you."

"I don't care. I'm more interested in what could happen… again."

"All it took was one time for you to become addicted."

"Because of you."

Kurama left a light kiss on my shoulder. "Come on."

He helped me to my feet, shedding me of my sleep shirt with a long kiss, and leading me to my bathroom.

* * *

"It finally happened," Shizuru smirked.

It was a month later and New Year's Eve. Yukina invited everyone up to a temple belonging to an older woman named Genkai - someone special to the spirit detectives. I liked her. She was the perfect amount of snarky, especially toward Yusuke.

Kurama and I didn't get to see our friends much during the month because of their travel and our busyness with other less wholesome things. So Shizuru hadn't seen me since before Kurama and I slept together.

"Why do you think that?"

"Aside from your perky attitude? Kurama's aura has a bit of you mixed in. The soul transfer thing, right?"

"Guess so. Only happened the first time though. He doesn't want to eat it like Saito, so it probably became a part of him. I don't understand it."

"First time? When did it happen first and how many times has it happened since?"

"Uh, the first time was a little over a month ago… and basically every day since."

Shizuru whistled. "Damn. No wonder you two look so happy. You really found something special, huh?"

"Yeah." I looked to where Kurama was playing a strategy game with Yusuke, Genkai, and Kuwabara. "I'm really happy."

"I know. Your aura is trying to blind me."

I laughed. "Can't help it."

Botan came over with finger food for us. "What are you ladies jabbering about?"

"Kurama and Ichika had sex."

"Shizuru!" I gasped.

"What? And you didn't tell me?! When?"

"Apparently, a month ago," Shizuru answered.

Botan's mouth hung open. "A month ago?! Why didn't you say anything?!"

"I love you, Botan, but I don't go around announcing when I have sex to my friends."

"They've been busy doing it every day. They're trying to beat the libido of rabbits."

"Every day?! Oh, my…"

I shrugged. "Kurama is good looking and… and I really like him."

"And I'm sure a certain body part of his," Shizuru teased.

"Well, yeah, but I love him for him. He's amazing."

"Aw! Have you told him you love him?"

"Uh-huh. I started crying because he was being so sweet. It was after he stayed the night."

"You two just did everything in the same night."

"We didn't have sex until the next day… after lunch."

Botan took my hand. "What was it like? Where did it happen? What is Kurama like?"

"Uh… it was the best feeling in the world… living room floor… and he was sweet, caring."

"What's he got going on?" Shizuru smirked, lighting up a cigarette.

"_That_ is something only I get to know."

"Are there any odd places you've… you know?"

"Botan… do you really want to know these things?"

"Yes… for research!"

"Are you finally making a move on the prince?"

"What!? No! I just don't think I'll be single for the rest of my existence…"

I chuckled. "Why odd places? Are you into some weird stuff?"

"Just curious."

Shizuru crossed her arms, her smirk still in place.

"Okay. If I hear that you've told anyone _anything_ I tell you, I will kill you. Got it?"

Botan nodded.

"All right. _My_ personal favorite was the counter. Watching things happen is… well, it's hot and really gets things going." I blushed. "I think Kurama prefers our beds because I'm less likely to get hurt if we do something a little, uh, a little rougher. The weirdest place, but also the most thrilling, was in the library in Koenma's palace."

"You did that there!?"

"I wanted to look at more of the books about Demon World and Spirit World, so Kurama asked if we could go to the library. Koenma agreed and we went. We didn't mean for it to happen. I accidentally came across a book about soul transfers… things sorta went from there when Kurama agreed with the description of what it feels like in a moment of passion. I started it."

"Wow. I didn't expect you two to be so… adventurous."

"I don't think Kurama expected it either. Even with my list of ideas."

The three of us noticed our friends gathering over by the stairs that led up to the temple where the whole city was in view.

"As much as I'm sure you want to hear about my love life, I would like to go join my boyfriend before the fireworks start."

"Keep it PG-13," Shizuru said as I skipped over to Kurama who waited patiently for me in the distance.

I kissed him. "Hi."

"You're happy."

"I'm here with you… with our friends."

The bridge of his nose turned a flattering pink against his pale complexion. "What were you talking about with Shizuru and Botan?"

"Don't be embarrassed, but I was talking to them about us. I didn't give them details, I promise. Botan wanted to know weird places we've… yeah."

"Women talk about anything, don't they?"

"I guess so. I couldn't resist answering them. I love talking about you. You're perfect."

Kurama pulled me into a sweet kiss. "If anyone is perfect, it's you, Ichika."

"You're so cute," I said, kissing him back.

"Hey, disgusting couple!" Yusuke shouted out. "Quit confessing your love for each other and get over here! You're gonna miss the countdown!"

Laughing, I pulled Kurama behind me to join our friends. I sat on a step and urge Kurama to do the same. He sat behind me, allowing me to settle between his knees, my head falling back against his chest. His arms circled my shoulders and I grabbed his forearms to hold him there.

Eventually, we started the countdown to midnight, our shouts getting louder as we neared the end of the year. Fireworks shot up into the sky all over the city in celebration.

I only saw a few fireworks before Kurama tilted my head back to plant a loving kiss on my mouth. He stopped long enough to whisper good wishes for the new year. I responded by bringing him back to my lips, my hand pulling him closer at the back of his head.

"You two are making me sick."

Without hesitation, I went into another kiss with a lot of tongue while flipping Yusuke off.

Kurama exited the kiss chuckling and wiping his mouth. He did the same for me and left a final peck before helping me to my feet.

The party ended there, each friend returning to their respective homes. Kurama came home with me, happy to rein in the new year in a way only we could - thanks to my coaxing.

As I went to bed that night wrapped up in Kurama's arms and my face tucked into his neck, I felt the excitement of a new year with him bubble over. I didn't know what it would bring. I just knew I couldn't wait to see. And what a year it would be.

* * *

**And that's the end! This could have probably ended after Saito, but I couldn't stop writing. I don't know how often this kind of content will be in my stories, but if the story goes that way, I don't tend to shy away from it. I don't like to write it out in detail (this is as close to the details smut I see others write), but it's a part of life, so it will happen naturally. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this story! Thanks for reading it! -S. M. Graham**


End file.
